Recuperando la confianza
by Gabe Logan
Summary: En una mision en solitaria, un misterioso hechicero abusa sexualmente de Lucy... ahora es turno de que sus amigos le ayuden no solo a conseguir superarlo, sino a castigar a quien la daño. Epilogo
1. Shot 1

**Recuperando la confianza**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Primer Shot.**

EL regreso de Lissana hizo que todos los miembros veteranos se sintieran felices, el regreso de una vieja amiga hizo que todos recordaran lo importante de la vida y a muchos les daba una segunda oportunidad.

Lucy Heartfilia ya había escuchado acerca de la relación que en el pasado habían tenido Natsu y Lissana, por eso, al regreso de la chica, ella impulso a Natsu para que hablase con ella, para que recuperaran el tiempo perdido… cosa que confundió a Natsu, a Happy, a Erza y a las demás, en especial de quienes intuían los sentimientos de la Rubia por Natsu.

La misma Mirajane estaba confusa, si bien ella era hermana de Lissana, no negaba que Lucy y Natsu hacían una pareja muy bonita… y le gustaría que ambos estuvieran juntos.

Un día.

-¿Entonces iras a una misión sola?- preguntó Mirajane.

-Sí, ya se me viene la renta del mes y no tengo mucho dinero, pero elegiré algo simple, no es mucho lo que necesito- dijo Lucy.

-¿Y por qué no le pides a Natsu o a Gray que te acompañen? Erza que sepa esta libre también- dijo la maga de cabellera blanca.

-Anda, si los llevo a todos ellos voy tener que gastar todo lo de la misión en reparaciones, además, no quiero molestarles, y Natsu debe de recuperar el tiempo perdido con Lissana- dijo ella sonriendo, Mirajane le miro con seriedad, sabía que la sonrisa de Lucy era falsa, vio entonces la misión que Lucy había elegido y se percato que era algo simple, no serian más de tres días los que estaría fuera.

-_"Ayudar a recuperar a una mascota"- _decía la hoja de la misión, Mirajane sabía que sería rápido, además, se anexaba una foto del cliente, cuando ella miro al hombre, le pareció familiar, aunque no sabía de dónde.

-Bueno, ya me voy Mira, que se me va a ir el tren- dijo Lucy mientras que tomaba su maleta y se marchaba.

-Cuídate Lucy- dijo Mira, pero algo en ella se estremeció, tenía un mal presentimiento. Como si algo funesto se acercara a su amiga.

Dos días después.

-Anda, se ve que se divertían mucho en Edoras- dijo Natsu riendo.

-Sí, Lucy era de las más divertidas, era como tú, solo que en mujer- dijo Lissana.

-Hablando de Lucy, no la he visto en todo el día- dijo el pelirosa.

-Es cierto, no la hemos visto desde ayer- dijo Happy mientras que sobrevolaba el gremio, vio que estaban casi todos los miembros.

-Preguntémosle a Mira-nee, de seguro ella sabrá en donde está, de todos modos, también me gustaría hablar con ella, no la he tratado mucho, pero creo que nos llevaremos muy bien- dijo Lissana sonriendo –Cuando menos tan bien como me llevaba con Lucy Ashley.

Cuando llegaron con Mirajane, vieron que estaba hablando con Erza y con Gray.

-¿Se fue sola?- dijo Gray molesto.

-Anda, ella puede cuidarse Gray, además, es una misión sencilla… ah, Natsu, Lissana, buenas tardes- dijo la pelirroja.

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Natsu interesado.

-Lucy se fue sola a una misión- dijo Gray sorprendiendo a Natsu.

-¿Lucy se fue sin nosotros?- pregunto molesto, cosa que noto Lissana.

-Natsu, ella está en su derecho de ir a una misión sola- dijo Lissana.

-Pero es que habíamos prometido que siempre iríamos juntos las misiones- dijo Natsu con claro enfado.

-Aye, es por eso que no es justo que se vaya sola- dijo Happy con cara de decepción.

-Chicos, ella lo hizo porque quería que tu, Natsu, y tu Happy, recuperaran el tiempo perdido con Lissana- dijo Mirajane con el ceño fruncido.

-Es cierto, además, no monopolicen a Lucy, ella necesita su espacio- dijo Erza con seriedad, Natsu solo hizo un puchero mientras que Lissana reía.

-Se ve que la quieres mucho- dijo Lissana en un claro doble sentido.

-Pues claro, es mi compañera y amiga- dijo Natsu con seriedad, Lissana le sonrió.

-¿Solo eso?- preguntó con interés lo que Natsu le miro extrañado, Lissana sonrió de nuevo, no era tonta, había notado como se llevaban Lucy y Natsu

En eso la puerta del gremio se abrió de golpe, y todos vieron al maestro Makarov entrar con alguien a quien Erza reconoció… Lahar, el representante del Consejo que había encerrado a Jerall.

-Mirajane, dime rápido ¿Nadie ha tomado la misión a la ciudad de Girab?- dijo el maestro Makarov con rapidez.

-Eh… Lucy la tomo Maestro ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-preguntó preocupada, en eso Lahar se les acerco.

-Lucy Heartfilia… maga de Espíritus Estelares… deben de ir por ella, corre un grave peligro- dijo con seriedad

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- exclamo Natsu preocupado al escuchar eso.

-Escuchen, un misterioso mago sociópata escapo hace poco de la prisión del consejo, la investigación nos revelo que aquel mago dejaba encargos de misión en los gremios legales con la esperanza de encontrar magos de espíritus estelares... su nombre es Raab… y su poder le permite inutilizar a esos magos por completo- dijo Lahar con seriedad.

-¡Dios! ¡Debemos de ir a buscar a Lucy!- dijo Erza, Lahar le miro.

-¿Cuándo partió?- pregunto.

-Eh… ayer por la mañana… debe de haber llegado a la ciudad de Girab en la noche- dijo Mirajane asustada.

-Diablos, debemos apresurarnos antes de que sea tarde… Raab se caracteriza por ser un asesino serial… le gusta asesinar magos de Espíritus Estelares, pero si estos aun con sus poderes inutilizados le dan una buena batalla… si son hombres los tortura a morir… y si son mujeres… bueno… las viola para dejar su "semilla" en ellas- dijo él… eso hizo que todos le miraran.

-¡No, debemos de ir por Lucy ahora mismo!- exclamo Natsu asustado.

-¡Lu-chan está en peligro!- exclamo asustada Levy lo que escucho Gazille quien miro a Lily y ambos asintieron.

Básicamente, al escuchar lo que Lahar dijo, prácticamente todos los miembros del gremio presentes decidieron ir buscar a Lucy, pero Girab estaba lejos… aun así, esta vez agradecieron al consejo que había sido previsor y habían enviado una gran nave mágica, estarían en unas horas en Girab…

Durante el trayecto, ninguno hablo, solo esperaban llegar a tiempo…

La llegada Girab no paso desapercibida, mucha gente se sorprendió al ver a miembros del Consejo y miembro de Fairy Tail llegando a la zona… preguntaron por Lucy a cuanta persona encontraron, muchos afirmaron haberla visto por lo que rápidamente los miembros del gremio fueron en su busca.

Al llegar a la dirección donde se marcaba el encargo, encontraron una vieja casona, varios miembros del consejo se quedaron a buscar pistas en ella mientras que los miembros de Fairy Tail salían en su busca.

Desde el cielo, Mirajane en su modo Satan Soul, Happy, Charle y Lily buscaban junto con sus respectivos Dragón Slayer. En tierra, Erza organizaba a todos los demás, Juvia y Gray buscaban cerca de una zona de ríos, Lissana, Elfman y Evergreen buscaban en una área de praderas.

Todos buscaban con desesperación…

-Oh Dios… esta... es la blusa que Lucy usaba- dijo Erza al encontrar los restos manchados de sangre de la hermosa blusa que Lucy había comprado hace unos días…

En el rio.

-¡Gray sama!- exclamo Juvia, Grey corrió a verla y… se quedo helado al ver lo que Juvia sostenía… una minifalda… Gray la reconoció, Lucy no hacía mucho la había comprado, por medio de unas Lacrymas, todos se mantenían en contacto, la búsqueda se intensifico… y entonces Mirajane y Natsu hicieron un descubrimiento aterrador.

-¡En la cuenca del rio! ¡Es Lucy!- exclamo Mirajane por medio del Lacryma, todos fueron con rapidez, Natsu y Happy fueron los primeros en llegar… y se quedaron petrificados…

Lucy yacía boca abajo desnuda en la orilla… el agua apenas y le cubría las piernas… se notaba marcas de golpes y cortaduras en su cuerpo… un pequeño charco de sangre había a su alrededor, sus llaves estaban tiradas a su lado… y de su entrepierna... Se notaban las marcas del abuso.

-Lucy…- fue todo lo que pudo decir Natsu… estaba completamente perdido… Mirajane se cubrió la boca con las manos, pero se acerco a ver a la maga…

-¡Esta viva!- exclamo al revisar su pulso. Natsu entonces se quito el chaleco y se lo dio a Mirajane para que cubriera a Lucy, Happy estaba llorando…

-Happy, no dejes que ni Charle ni Wendy se acerquen… ¡Hazme caso!- exclamo Mirajane al ver al gato paralizado, Happy se recupero y rápidamente fue a evitar que Wendy y Charle se acercaran, Gazille fue el siguiente en llegar y se quedo asombrado por la escena, al igual que Natsu se quito el chaleco para que pudieran cubrir a Lucy.

-No… ¿Cómo se atrevió? ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerle esto? ¡VOY A MATAR A ESE DESGRACIADO!- exclamo furioso y con un enorme sentimiento de culpa por no haber estado para cuidarla, por lo mientras, los demás miembros del gremio se acercaban… y veían la escena con horror y tristeza.

Fin Shot uno.

Bien este es un nuevo proyecto, aun no me decido si van a ser 7 Shots (claro es una historia continua, y el titulo lo entenderán en el próximo Shot) o 10, pero será corta, de eso no tengan duda.

Espero no les moleste la historia, pero tendrá mucho drama y superación personal, ya verán porque. Aunque es una trama algo dura, espero no les moleste, era necesario.

Suerte.


	2. Shot 2

**Recuperando la confianza**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Second Shot.**

El horror era palpable para todos los miembros de Fairy Tail. Happy había logrado alejar a Wendy con ayuda de Charle, no debía de ver lo que había pasado con Lucy…

-Juro que matare a ese maldito- dijo Erza mientras que Lahar traía a un equipo médico, todos solo miraban como varios médicos empezaban a atender a la rubia, Mirajane y Makarov se acercaron a Lahar.

-Lahar, ¿Qué opinas?- dijo Makarov.

-Por lo que veo, la chica debió de haber sudo un oponente formidable para Raab, aun sin su poder… deduzco que después de apalizarla, le debió de haber sometido a torturas y vejaciones antes de violarla… ese es su modus operandi… lo que me preocupa es que puedo sentir un poco de poder de un hechizo de fertilidad- dijo con seriedad.

-¿Un hechizo de fertilidad?- exclamo Mirajane, lo que hizo que Erza, Levy y Natsu voltearan, se acercaron mientras que Natsu sujetaba a Lahar de las solapas.

-¿Cómo que un hechizo de fertilidad?- preguntó enfadado.

-Es obvio que Raab la considero apropiada para su descendencia, así que debió de haber metido en la señorita Heartfilia algún hechizo para fertilidad y así dejarla embarazada, solo espero que haya fallado, ya que Raab no era muy bueno en eso, haremos estudios para verificar si ese hechizo surtió efecto… si lo desean, en lo que se hacen los estudios y se atiende a la señorita Heartfilia les daré el expediente de Raab… así podrán saber quién es y qué acciones se tomaran- dijo Lahar con seriedad, cosa que enfado a Natsu, pero sabía que no podía hacerle nada.

-Bien, cualquier cosa será útil, asegúrese que Lucy reciba la atención necesaria por favor- dijo Makarov mientras que Lahar asentía, uno de los ayudantes del consejo se acerco y le dio a Makarov un folder con la información de Raab.

Natsu entonces vio como llevaban a Lucy al gran vehículo volador, se sentía culpable por no haber estado con ella… de no haber estado para cuidarla…

-Señor Dragneel- dijo uno de los ayudantes de Lahar, Natsu le miro –Encontramos esto… creo que debe de tenerlo usted, al ser el más cercano a la señorita Heartfilia- dijo extendiendo su mano y dándole a Natsu las llaves de Lucy.

-Gracias- fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras que miraba las llaves, sabía que por lo que había dicho Lahar, el poder de Raab inutilizaba el poder de las llaves, pero no podía evitar sentir rabia para con los espíritus… sabia que mucho podían auto invocarse ¿Por qué no habían acudido a salvar a Lucy?

-Natsu, vamos, iremos todos al hospital junto con Lucy- dijo Erza poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Juvia le miro con tristeza, aunque dijera que Lucy era su rival y a veces le hacía algunas trastadas… le dolía saber lo que le había pasado a la rubia… era su amiga, y sabia que cuando recuperara la conciencia necesitaría mucho, pero mucho apoyo.

-Salamander- dijo Gazille de pronto, Natsu le miro y vio que la comúnmente dura expresión del Dragón Slayer del metal estaba ahora compungida –En cuanto lo digas, saldremos a cazar a ese infeliz. Y te juro que no permitiré que esto quede impune- dijo con decisión.

-Es cierto Natsu, no dejaremos que el maldito que le hizo esto a Lu-chan siga libre y haciendo maldades- dijo Levy, Natsu les miro y sonrió levemente.

-Lo haremos, haremos que ese maldito se arrepienta por atreverse a tocar a Lucy- dijo Natsu mientras que todos se dirigían al vehículo

Horas más tarde.

Todos estaban tensos, el expediente de Raab había pasado por manos de todos los miembros de Fairy Tail… cuando llego a manos de Natsu, en un principio se sintió reacio a leer, pero al final, decidió hacerlo…

"Nombre: Raab Hack

Nacionalidad: Desconocida.

Estatus Judicial: Prófugo, sentenciado a Ejecución

Es poco lo que se sabe del pasado de Raab, es conocido que desde su aparición, ha causado toda clase de problemas, en primera por su gusto por atacar magos estelares.

Se sabe que su poder permite la anulación de las puertas entre el mundo de EarthLand y el mundo de los Espíritus, pero deja una especie de ventana que usa para que los Espíritus vean que les hace a sus dueños.

Raab tiene en su haber más de 30 ataques a magos estelares, se sabe que ha asesinado con lujo de barbarie a 5 hombres que practicaban este arte mágico, así como a 15 mujeres y a otras 10 mas las ha violado, según la investigación 4 de ellas quedaron embarazadas, 6 murieron a raíz de lo violenta que fue la violación, de las 4 restantes solo una llego al final del embarazo y se retiro del mundo de los gremios viviendo recluida en su ciudad, de las otras 3, 2 cometieron suicidio y una aborto, pero no sobrevivió a la cesárea, a causa de esos crímenes se le condeno a la pena de muerte, pero escapo recientemente, suponemos que busca mas victimas…"

Natsu paro de leer… en las siguientes paginas había una descripción de los crímenes de Raab, pero ya no deseaba leer mas… sabia que un grupo de magos con habilidades para ver lo que había pasado en una zona se encontraban recopilando información sobre lo acontecido y les ayudarían a encontrara Raab.

Pero estaba decidido, en cuanto encontrara a ese malnacido, no dejaría que el Consejo lo ejecutara… Lo haría el mismo.

Lissana miro por una ventana del hospital, se sentía culpable… Lucy había hecho que Natsu se quedara con ella para que recuperaran el tiempo perdido… y por eso había partido sola.

-Debo de encontrar la manera de ayudar- dijo para sí mientras que en eso se escuchaba el sonido de una puerta abrirse, un medico salió para informar del estado de la rubia.

-Hemos logrado estabilizarla, perdió mucha sangre a raíz de los golpes, y posee traumas leves en hombros y espalda… pero se recuperara, es posible que recupere pronto la conciencia- dijo con calma.

-¿Puedo pasar a verla?- preguntó Natsu, el médico le miro… y después de ver los rostros de los magos accedió.

-No tarden mucho… si ven que empieza a recuperar la consciencia llámennos de inmediato y salgan del cuarto, no sabemos si tendrá algún problema psicológico- dijo él medico, todos asintieron y un pequeño grupo formado por Natsu, Levy, Erza, Gray, Juvia y Lissana entro a ver a la maga, a Wendy la habían mandado de regreso al gremio junto con Charle y Happy, mas por que este ultimo estaba realmente afectado.

-Doctor… dígame, ¿Han sabido acerca del conjuro de fertilidad?- preguntó Makarov.

-Encontramos restos de semen de Raab en la zona vaginal de la señorita Heartfilia… pero no estamos seguros si el hechizo funciono… si la señorita estaba en su periodo, es muy probable que el hechizo fallase… pero si estaba ovulando, es muy probable que funcionase… de todos modos sabremos los resultados en un par de semanas- dijo el médico, Makarov le miro.

-Doctor. ¿Si ella estuviese embarazada de ese infeliz existe algún medio para hacerle un aborto por medios mágicos?- preguntó el maestro.

-No… por desgracia el abuso que sufrió su cuerpo no le permitiría soportarlo, es muy probable que muera si lo intentamos… recen por que ella estuviera menstruando- dijo el médico con seriedad, Makarov bajo el rostro, a su lado Mira solo apretó los puños… en cuanto encontraran a ese maldito lo mataría lentamente.

Su cuerpo estaba flácido… Natsu lo noto en cuanto entro a la habitación. Lucy se veía blanca… pálida… su cabello aunque había sido peinado por una enfermera… se veía sin brillo… era como ver a otra persona, como si un muñeco estuviera sustituyendo a su amiga… a Lucy…

-Demonios… no debí de dejarla… no debí haberla ignorado- dijo Natsu enfadado.

-No… es mi culpa, si no hubiera estado yo… ella no se habría ido sola a esa misión- dijo Lissana con los ojos lagrimeando.

-Ya basta, no es culpa de nadie, no imaginábamos que era una trampa… no se culpen, sino Lucy se sentirá peor- dijo Erza con seriedad, Natsu y Lissana le miraron.

-Juvia se siente mal por Lucy…- dijo la maga de agua mirando a la rubia con tristeza, Gray le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Ten por seguro que hallaremos a ese malnacido- dijo él mientras que miraban a Lucy… esta de pronto se movió… y empezó a abrir los ojos.

-¡Gray llama rápido al doctor! ¡Natsu sal del cuarto!- exclamo Erza, pero el pelirosa no le hizo caso.

-¡Lucy! ¡Lucy estas despierta gracias a dios!- exclamo el mago acercándose a ella… Lucy movió la cara… y vio la silueta de un hombre…

-¡NOOOO! ¡ALEJATE! ¡ALEJATE! ¡DEJAME NO ME HAGAS NADA! ¡YA NO POR FAVOR! ¡ALEJATE! ¡SUELTAME! ¡NOOO!- empezó a gritar dándole un empujón a Natsu y cayendo de la cama, Natsu solo le miro con asombro mientras que Lucy se arrastraba contra el muro y gritaba horrorizada…

-¡Natsu sal de aquí!- exclamo Erza mientras qué Lissana y Juvia sujetaban al mago Dragón Slayer y lo sacaban del cuarto, Erza se acerco a Lucy que seguía gritando -¡Lucy cálmate somos nosotros!

Y le sujeto el hombro…

-¡ARRRRRRRRRGGG!- el grito que pego la maga hizo que Erza se fuera de espaldas… entonces noto que Lucy se había quedado en silencio… su mirada se veía vacía… -Lucy… ¡LUCY! ¡Reacciona por el amor de dios!

En eso entro el médico.

-Demonios, despertó antes de lo esperado- dijo acercándose junto con las enfermeras –Ah sufrido un colapso nervioso… demonios.

-Doctor… ayúdela por favor… ¡Haga algo con un demonio!- exclamo Erza llorando.

-¡Erza! Sal de este cuarto ahora, deja que el doctor se encargue… Mirajane, llévala afuera- dijo con seriedad Makarov.

-Si Maestro- dijo Mira mientras que jalaba a Erza, esta solo les miraba confusa mientras qué las enfermeras llevaban a Lucy a la cama… se movía mecánicamente… su mente se había desconectado de su cuerpo.

Afuera.

Erza vio a Natsu, estaba sentado en un sillón con la cabeza gacha, Gray estaba a su lado.

-No me reconoció… vio a ese maldito en mi- dijo Natsu con la voz entrecortada.

-Natsu, Lucy acaba de pasar por una de las experiencias más traumáticas que puede pasar una mujer… se supone que no debía de ver a ningún hombre al despertar… es por eso que ya se le había asignado unas enfermeras… ahora… ella solo tuvo una regresión- dijo Mirajane con tristeza.

-Pero… ¿Qué podemos hacer? No… no me gusta ver así a Lucy- dijo Erza, Lissana se le acerco.

-Erza san… tenemos que ser fuertes… por Lucy- dijo ella… de pronto un brillo los deslumbro… y los espíritus de Leo, Virgo y Tauro aparecieron. Natsu les miro… y.

-¡Por qué no la protegieron!- exclamo tomando a Loky de las solapas y dándole un puñetazo, este no se defendió, tanto Virgo como Tauro bajaron el rostro.

-No podíamos… la puerta estaba bloqueada…- dijo Tauro.

-Tratamos por todos los medios de ir a ayudar a la princesa… pero no pudimos, Acuario y Geminis gastaron todo su poder tratando de romper el bloqueo… y apenas lo lograron…- dijo Virgo, Natsu les miro y se percato de que la usualmente seria cara de Virgo, ahora mostraba un claro sentimiento de culpa –Lo vimos… todo… -dijo, eso hizo que Natsu abriera los ojos sorprendido.

-El poder de ese infeliz… hizo que apareciera la imagen frente a nosotros… cada vez que tratábamos de romper la barrera… lo vimos… vimos lo que le hizo… - dijo Loky empezando a llorar- ¡QUE ACASO CREES QUE NO LO INTENTAMOS! ¡TRATAMOS DE SALIR PERO NO PUDIMOS! ¡INCLUZO LLAMAMOS AL REY DE LOS ESPIRITUS PARA YUDARNOS Y SOLO SU PODER NOS HA PERMITIDO VENIR! Aunque… ya era tarde.

-Natsu- entiende que ellos no podían hacer nada- dijo Gray, Erza solo miro a Virgo, se le acerco y quedo frente a ella.

-Si lo deseas puedes golpearme… le fallamos a la princesa… lo lamentamos- dijo Virgo, Erza le miro… y la abrazo.

-Ustedes no tienen la culpa, Lucy no los culpara… lo sé… aunque por ahora, no podamos hacer mucho, sé que ella no estaría muy feliz si les culpamos por algo que estaba fuera de su control- dijo Erza.

-Lo mejor… es que nos calmemos… hay que esperar a que el doctor nos diga que es lo que le paso a Lucy… solo que… necesitara todo nuestro apoyo- dijo Lissana con seriedad.

Natsu bajo el rostro, escucho el llanto de Leo y entonces entendió que ellos también habían sufrido… y más que los demás, ya que ellos habían visto lo que había pasado Lucy.

-Lo lamento Loky… pero te juro que no dejare que este quede impune- dijo Natsu, Loky le miro.

-EL rey… nos ha permitido venir a Earthland para que persigamos a ese maldito… Natsu… en cuanto Lucy este un poco mejor, lo buscaremos- dijo Loky, Natsu asintió y entonces todos decidieron esperar a que el Maestro les informara sobre el estado de Lucy.

La respuesta no fue alentadora.

Shock mental… eso es lo que el médico les dijo que le había pasado a Lucy… estaba como un vegetal, se movía mecánicamente, comía… pero había que vestirla… que atender sus necesidades… alguien debía de estar con ella para cuidarla las 24 horas del día… al parecer para protegerse, su mente se desconecto de su cuerpo… no sabía el doctor cuando tardaría en volver a recuperar la consciencia.

Dos días después.

El viaje de regreso a Magnolia fue un martirio… Natsu no se apartaba de Lucy, al menos ya no gritaba… pero el preferiría que al menos hiciera algo… entonces recordó una charla privada que tuvo con el doctor.

FLASHBACK

-¿Usted es el novio de la chica?- preguntó el Doctor, Natsu le miro con sorpresa… Lucy era su amiga… su querida amiga… aunque… si el doctor lo había llamado en privado era por algo, de seguro si decía eso el doctor ya no le diría más, por lo que decidió mentir.

-Si… lo soy- dijo él, el médico le miro.

-Joven… el shock que recibió la señorita Heartfilia no se curara solo… necesitara su apoyo… al completo, es necesario que ella recupere la confianza en los hombres y en sí misma, es necesario que le hable, que la haga sentirse bien, que sienta que no está sola… ayúdela… oh de lo contrario podría quedarse así permanentemente y… podría morir- dijo el médico, Natsu asintió.

-No se preocupe… no la dejare sola… jamás… la cuidare hasta que se recupere- dijo Natsu con seriedad, el doctor le apretó la mano y sonrió.

-Espero que la cuide mucho… esta chica… bueno, no sé si nos recuerde, pero ustedes nos ayudaron hace no mucho en una misión que tuvieron, ella nos ayudo… y por eso, cuídela, por favor- dijo con seriedad.

-Lo hare, no tenga duda de eso- respondió mientras qué se marchaba.

Fin Flashback.

Natsu miro por la ventana del tren… estaba mareado… mucho, pero tenía que ser fuerte… Lucy dependía de él, ya había hablado con Gazille y Gray, junto con Erza y los espíritus empezarían la busca de Raab, en cuanto lo encontraran le llamarían… el iría sin importar donde fuera para castigar a ese malnacido.

El Maestro solo miraba a la pareja… y suspiro con tristeza al ver a Lucy.

Solo esperaba que los resultados fueran negativos… no quería darle más malas noticias a la Heartfilia.

El resto del gremio solo estaba en silencio, todos haciendo planes, sabían que un grupo saldría a buscar a Raab, por lo que planearon que en todas las misiones que tomaran buscarían pistas sobre Raab cualquier cosa serviría… y si alguno lo encontraba… lo harían desear la muerte.

Fairy Tail… su regla es no matar… pero siempre hay una excepción.

Fin Second Shot.

Bien, como tuvo una excelente recepción el fic, aquí les mostré las reacciones, espero haber puesto el drama que podría pasar en un caso así.

Como ven, el Doctor le pidió a Natsu que ayudara a Lucy a recuperar la confianza, no solo en los hombres, sino en sí misma, por lo que no irá aun a la cacería de Raab, sino que junto con algunos se quedara a cuidar de Lucy, como es un fic de superación, se enfocara únicamente en lo que le acontece a la rubia, y habrán muchos saltos de tiempo de días o meses… ahora la duda.

¿Conseguirá Natsu ayudar a Lucy? ¿Conseguirán encontrar pistas de Raab? ¿Qué pasara con los exámenes que le hicieron a Lucy con respecto al hechizo de fertilidad? ¿Estará embarazada o se habrá salvado?

Espero les agrade el cap… o al menos que no deje mal sabor de boca.


	3. Shot 3

**Recuperando la confianza**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Third Shot.**

4 días habían pasado.

El regreso a Magnolia fue sombrío, en un principio habían decidido que Lucy se instalara en Fairy Hills junto con las demás chicas, pero Lissana les hizo entender que lo mejor sería que Lucy estuviera en un ambiente familiar para ayudarla con el shock.

Makarov entendió eso y acepto que Lucy se quedara en su casa, Virgo se invoco a sí misma y dijo que no se apartaría de Lucy en ningún momento, Natsu dijo lo mismo y con la venia de Makarov ambos se instalaron junto con la rubia.

Wendy estaba triste, solo sabía que algo muy malo había pasado con Lucy, pero nadie le quería decir, es mas incluso le prohibieron tomar misiones fuera de Magnolia… Charle le había dicho que era lo mejor.

Durante el primer día. Virgo, Lissana y Natsu se encargaron de llevar a Lucy a su casa, allí solo miraban a la rubia que de vez en cuando caminaba como zombi por el cuarto, alimentara no era problemático… pero cada que ella tenía la necesidad de usar el sanitario, Virgo debía de ayudarla en ello… Natsu le hablaba tratando de obtener alguna respuesta, pero los ojos de la rubia seguían apagados… sin vida… eso le partía el corazón al Dragón Slayer… cosa que noto Lissana… quien empezaba a atar cabos… Lucy era más importante para Natsu de lo que ella jamás fue… y era obvio que se sentía culpable aun, si Lucy no hubiera insistido en que se "re acercara" a Natsu, esto jamás habría pasado.

Durante el segundo Día, se organizo el grupo que buscaría a Raab. Erza, Gray, Loky, Juvia, Gazille y Mirajane saldrían a cazarlo, otros magos como el grupo Shadow Gears, y la Alianza Raijin partieron a misiones y también decidieron buscar pistas.

Durante el tercer día, el maestro partió a una reunión de maestros de Gremios, debían discutir el asunto de Raab, pero era obvio para todos que por primera vez, se haría una declaración, se pondría una recompensa de se busca Vivo o Muerto.

El Cuarto Día.

Natsu estaba mirando fijamente a Lucy, la chica no había cambiado nada… su mirada vacía, su cabello aunque peinado por Virgo, estaba opaco… sin brillo… a veces se levantaba y caminaba como Zombi por el cuarto, tenían que regresarla a la cama… en ocasiones le hablaba para tratar de no sentirse solo, Aries había creado una buena cantidad de lana suave para que Lucy estuviera confortable, incluso Acuario se invoco para estar un rato con la maga…

-Natsu… ve a comer algo, yo me quedo con Lucy- dijo Lissana, ella al igual que Natsu y Virgo, no se despegaba de la casa de la rubia, Elfman se había ofrecido para hacer misiones y traer sustento a la rubia y a sus cuidadores, aunque los dueños de la casa que rentaba Lucy, se la habían regalado, ya que querían mucho a la maga.

-No tengo hambre- dijo él con seriedad mientras que volteaba a verla- Lissana… solo quiero quedarme un rato mas con ella… sé que debo comer pero…

-Natsu… no has comido nada desde ayer, si te enfermas no ayudaras a Lucy- dijo Lissana.

-Ella tiene razón, voy a bañar a la princesa… aproveche ese momento para comer- dijo Virgo –Aries me ayudara con la princesa.

-Si, por favor, déjenos a nosotras- dijo Aries con seriedad.

-yo…- replico Natsu, pero Lissana le tomo el hombro.

-Vamos, a Lucy no le gustara verte enfermo por inanición- dijo jalándole, Natsu fue a regañadientes mientras que daba una última mirada a Lucy mientras que Virgo y Aries la llevaban a bañar.

-"Juro que te ayudare a recobrarte… no importa cuánto tiempo me tome, no me separare de nuevo de ti"- pensó mientras qué salían.

Afuera de la casa de Lucy.

-Bien… ya salieron, eso me dar oportunidad de entrar a verla- decía Wendy para sí, había decidido aprovechar que Charle estaba consolando a Happy (quien estaba muy afectado aun) y que se le escapo a la vigilancia que Bisca y Alzack le habían puesto. Iba a ver a Lucy sin importar que, era una Dragón Slayer que conocía de magia curativa, de seguro podría ayudarla con lo que fuera que le había pasado.

En el gremio.

-¡Wendy!- exclamaba Bisca.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Charle acercándose junto con Happy.

-Wendy no está, ya la buscamos por todo el gremio y no aparece- dijo Alzack.

-Diablos, debe de haber ido a ver a Lucy, yo iré por ella- dijo Charle.

-Espera… voy contigo- dijo Happy, pero Charle le puso una pata suavemente en el hombro y le miro con ternura.

-No… no soportarías verla… tu confía en mí, traeré a Wendy- dijo Charle.

-Pero…- replico Happy, y Charle le sonrió.

-¿No confías en mi?- dijo ella con un cierto toque de tristeza.

-Aye… tráela- dijo Happy rindiéndose mientras que Charle se marchaba.

-Es buena manipulando- dijo Bisca.

-Sí, aunque es lo mejor, Happy no soportaría ver a Lucy en ese estado- dijo Alzack.

Charle volaba a toda velocidad, llegaría pronto a casa de Lucy… es mas ya la veía y rápidamente aumento su velocidad para entrar por la ventana.

Hace unos minutos.

-No debería de estar aquí Wendy san- dijo Virgo, Aries asintió, acababan de terminar de bañar a Lucy y la habían llevado de vuelta a su cama.

-¡Yo conozco magia curativa! ¡Se a lo que sea que le pase a Lucy puedo ayudarla solo déjenme intentarlo!- exclamo Wendy, las dos espíritus se miraron, no podían decirle a Wendy lo de la violación, pero, Lucy aun tenía algunas heridas en el cuerpo, tal vez la magia de Wendy podría ayudar a que su cuerpo recuperara fuerzas y quizás con ello la mente de la rubia volvería a la normalidad.

-Bien, pero si vemos que pasa algo te alejaremos- dijo Aries, Wendy asintió y se acerco a Lucy… se estremeció, esa no era Lucy… no era la Lucy que conocía y que había aprendido a querer… era como ver a una muñeca de plástico.

-Me esforzare- dijo mientras que ponía sus manos en el pecho de Lucy y su magia empezaba a salir.

-¡WENDY!- exclamo Charles entrando por la ventana… de tan rápido que iba se estampo contra Wendy y Lucy y…

Ambas abrieron los ojos ante la mirada sorprendida de Aries y Virgo.

Afuera.

-¿Ese era Happy?- preguntó Natsu mientras que corría.

-Creo que era Charle- dijo Lissana, ambos entraron a la casa y…

-¡AHHHHHH!- fue el grito que pegaron Wendy y Charles, Natsu rápidamente se acerco ay las sujeto a ambas… quedándose frio…

-No… no… ¡NO!- grito ante las miradas asombradas de Aries, Virgo y Lissana… el grito y el impulso hizo que lograra que soltaran a Lucy.

-¡Natsu! ¡Wendy, Charle! ¡Están bien!- preguntó Lissana preocupada…

Wendy empezó a llorar con fuerza, Charle estaña quieta temblando y Natsu solo apretaba los puños a tal grado que sangraron.

-Lo… lo vimos… todo… todo lo que le paso a Lucy… mis… mis poderes de precognición… mezclados con el poder de Wendy… nos permitieron ver… todo- dijo Charle ante la sorpresa de las tres, rápidamente Aries abrazo a Wendy calmándola mientras que Virgo y Lissana se acercaron a Natsu.

-Natsu… ¿Estas…?- preguntó Lissana pero.

-¡POR QUE!- grito Natsu y se acerco a Lucy dejándose caer frente a ella –Lucy… lo siento, no sé qué hacer… sufriste demasiado… es obvio que no querrías estar a mi lado… lo que ese maldito te hizo…

-Natsu… -dijo Lissana mirándole con tristeza –Llevare a Wendy a Fairy Hills.

-Espera… - dijo Wendy separándose de Aries y acercándose a Natsu –Natsu san… no se rinda… Solo usted… puede ayudar a Lucy.

-Es cierto… lo que vimos… tu solo sentiste lo último, nosotras… pudimos incluso ver sus pensamientos por un momento- dijo Charle para sorpresa de Virgo y Aries –Natsu… debes de estar con ella… no decaigas… o la perderemos.

-Vamos, hay que ir a Fairy Hills… Virgo por favor… quédate con ellos, que Aries me acompañe a regresar a Wendy- dijo Lissana, Virgo asintió mientras qué ambas miraban a Natsu llorar frente a Lucy –Deja que se desahogue.

Entonces ellas se fueron, aunque Lissana considero que tendrían que buscar un psicólogo para Wendy… ese accidente que le había permitido ver todo lo que Lucy había pasado podría afectarla a futuro. Por lo mientras, Virgo miraba con tristeza a Natsu, este se abrazo a Lucy.

-Regresa por favor… regresa… Lucy… siempre soy hiperactivo… siempre me lanzo a hacer las cosas a mi modo… pero… esto no sirve aquí… no sirve si estas así… anda… despierta- decía quebrado, Virgo le miro, el Dragón Slayer estaba decaído… era obvio que el enorme cariño que le tenía a Lucy era mayor que el que le tendría a una amiga… Virgo estaba consciente de ello… y entonces…

…los dedos de Lucy se movieron… Virgo se percato de que en los ojos de su dueña empezaron a aparecer pequeños brotes de lágrimas.

-Princesa- dijo ella… y entonces la mano de Lucy se movió… y la puso en la cabeza de Natu.

-No… no… no llores…- dijo levemente, Natsu levanto el rostro y vio que los ojos de la rubia empezaban a recuperar brillo –No… por favor… Natsu… no es… tu culpa.

-Lucy… ¡LUCY!- exclamo el abrazándola sin dejar de llorar, la rubia se estremeció… su cara reflejaba miedo… mucho miedo… y Virgo se percato de que quería alejar a Natsu.

-Natsu san, suéltela… la esta asustando- dijo Virgo, Natsu la escucho y se separo de golpe… Lucy le miro mientras que se abrazaba… empezó a llorar y volteo.

-No… no me mires… estoy sucia… por favor no me mires- dijo ella, Natsu entonces se percato… que Lucy estaba despertando pero para ella el suceso acababa de pasar.

-Lucy… ya paso… estoy aquí, contigo, nadie te va a hacer daño- dijo el acercándose pero…

-¡No te me acerques! Por favor… no… no lo hagas… no me toques… por favor- dijo ella, Natsu le miro vio que ella tomo las sabanas y se cubrió –Estoy sucia… sucia… no… Natsu, no te me acerques… no debes ensuciarte… no… por favor.

-Princesa… ya está a salvo, nosotros no permitiremos que le pase nada, Natsu… Natsu ha permanecido con usted desde que la encontramos… él ah permanecido cuidándola y no creemos que este sucia- dijo Virgo.

-Lucy… sé que tienes miedo… pero estas conmigo ahora, no dejare que nada te pase… tal vez… tal vez ahora no confíes en mi… pero ten por seguro que no te dejare- dijo Natsu tratando de acercarse.

-No te acerques… por favor- dijo ella, Natsu bajo el rostro, Virgo le sujeto el hombro.

-Dele tiempo Natsu san, yo hablare con ella, salga un rato- dijo Virgo, Natsu le miro… miro a Lucy y asintió saliendo del cuarto.

-Virgo… yo… lo siento… sé… que… ustedes lo vieron…- dijo con la voz entrecortada y empezando a llorar de nuevo, Virgo se acerco.

-Deje salir su llanto Princesa, nosotros estamos para apoyarla, Natsu también está aquí… vera que lo superaremos… todos lo superaremos- dijo y entonces Lucy la abrazo y empezó a llorar con fuerza… su llanto era desgarrador… afuera del cuarto, Natsu apretó con fuerza los puños mientras que veía como sus palmas sangraban por la presión.

-En cuanto lo encuentren… juro que matare lentamente a Raab- dijo para sí.

En la junta de Maestros.

Makarov miraba la ciudad. Los maestros de los distintos gremios habían accedido a que Raab fuer buscado vivo o muerto, algunos como los Trimmens y Jura habían decidido ir a buscarle personalmente, Lyon Bastia y Sherry, en cuanto se enteraron decidieron ir a Magnolia a ver a Lucy y le confirmaron que apoyarían en la busca de Raab.

Eso podría servir de consolación… pero Makarov no se sentía bien… ya que un hombre del consejo le acababa de traer un sobre… con los resultados de la prueba… aunque apenas habían pasado unos días… si los médicos eran tan buenos como decían, entonces ya habrían encontrado si el hechizo de fertilidad había funcionado o no.

Temblaba… no quería abrir el sobre… ya que cuando lo hiciera… podrían tener una esperanza de ayudar a Lucy más rápidamente… o podrían tener más malas noticias.

-Maestro… debe de abrirlo- dijo Lucky Ornela, Makarov miro a la joven maga… a su lado, Max y Macao le observaban… lo sabía, no debía de postergar esto.

-Bien… pero debemos de estar preparados para todo lo que pase- dijo el levantando el sobre y rompiendo el sello… sus manos temblaban… los demás solo aguantaron la respiración mientras que Makarov sacaba la carta… la abría lentamente y miraba los resultados…

Estos Eran…

**Third Shot End**

Je, los deje con la duda, eso es porque aun debo de decidir qué rumbo tomar.

Como lo ven, es un fic de superación, así que… debo definir si será una superación solo a la violación, o una superación a una Violación y a un Embarazo no deseado… además de que definiría mucho a los personajes, puse a Natsu menos hiperactivo porque aquí lo pongo en una situación trágica… ver que la mujer que más quiere ser abusada pues no es algo como para tomárselo a juego.

El siguiente Shot estará en unos días, ya que veré lo que opinan para tomar alguna decisión con respecto a si pongo una superación de violación o una superación de violación y embarazo.

¿Estará Lucy Embarazada? ¿Wendy necesitara un psicólogo por lo que vio? ¿Qué hará Natsu para ayudar a Lucy? ¿Quién creen que encuentre a Raab?

Las respuestas a estas y otras dudas se sabrán mas adelante.

Suerte


	4. Shot 4

**Recuperando la confianza**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Four Shot.**

Makarov miro el papel… y su expresión palideció… para después leerlo de nuevo… y soltar un sonido de confusión.

-¿Qué paso maestro?- pregunto Lucky.

-¿Malas noticias?- pregunto Macao.

-La verdad… es que no sé- dijo él Maestro mientras que les mostraba las hojas con el resultado de "No concluyente" –Al parecer, cuando Raab se fue, parte de la magia de Lucy regreso y hace que sea imposible saber si funciono el hechizo de fertilidad o no.

-Hum… aquí dice que se tendrán que hacer nuevos estudios en dos semanas, pero que es posible que a causa de hechizo de Raab, Lucy presente los síntomas del embarazo, pero aun no es seguro- dijo Lucky leyendo la nota, Macao la tomo también.

-Embarazo psicológico, y según esto, en cuanto despierte tendrá pesadillas con el abuso… pobre… maestro, he encargado a Cana a que busque un psicólogo en Magnolia, espero que haya sido buena idea- dijo Macao.

-Claro que lo fue, no sabemos que pasara cuando Lucy despierte- dijo Makarov.

-Lo mejor será volver al gremio maestro, ya al menos los demás maestros aceptaron que se aumentara el estatus de cacería de Raab, así que es probable que pronto capturemos a ese malnacido- dijo Max, Makarov asintió aunque lo dudaba, al consejo le había tomado mucho tiempo capturar a Raab por primera vez, y sabia que ese hombre era todo un escapista.

-Vámonos- dijo el Maestro mientras que todos se marchaban.

Afuera de la casa de Lucy.

-Entonces… por fin despertó- dijo Cana mirando la puerta.

-Sí… pero no desea que nadie la toque… solo Virgo ha podido tocarla- dijo Natsu con tristeza.

-Si… ni siquiera dejo que yo la ayudara- dijo Lissana con tristeza- Tal vez… me culpe…

-No digas esa estupidez… Lucy no te culpa, solo está asustada, es obvio que después de todo lo que le paso no quiera tener contacto humano- dijo Cana con seriedad, Lissana le miro con sorpresa –Escucha, yo sé que quieres hacerle un bien, pero ten calma… paciencia, ella está muy lastimada mentalmente, si te comportas así como si tuvieras la culpa, le harás mas daño entonces…

-Pero…- dijo Lissana.

-Cana tiene razón… Lucy se sentirá mal si es que haces eso, de por si ella tiene la costumbre de culparse cuando algo pasa- dijo Natsu con la mirada gacha, Cana le miro, y luego miro a Lissana.

-Yo entrare a verla, es probable que pueda conseguir que se calme- dijo Cana y les miro con seriedad –Por lo mientras charlen un poco… y enfóquense por favor, cualquier error que cometan podría ser perjudicial para Lucy- dijo dejando a los dos sorprendidos mientras que entraba.

-¿A qué se refiere?- pregunto Natsu, Lissana solo se sujeto el mentón y una idea llego a su cabeza

-Natsu… ¿Recuerdas cuando te pedí que cuando fuéramos mayores nos casaríamos?- dijo Lissana de pronto, Natsu le miro solo volteo avergonzado.

-Eras una niña demasiado lanzada- dijo él, Lissana sonrió.

-Si… aunque debo admitir que en ese entonces me gustabas mucho… y claro, aun me gustabas antes de que fuera enviada a Edoras- dijo ella, Natsu le miro y bajo el rostro –Yo sé que no te gustaba tanto… Natsu, entiendo que fue mas como una situación de una sola persona.

-No es eso… si me llegaste a atraer… pero fuera de las veces que estábamos en el gremio, pues realmente. Creo que no me interese tanto- dijo Natsu, Lissana le sonrió.

-Si, además, esos tres años en Edoras, no niego que los extrañe, pero Natsu Dragion y Lucy… me hacían sentir en casa- dijo ella, Natsu le sonrió –Y… ¿Acaso hay algo que deba saber entre tú y Lucy?

-¿Algo que saber? No… no que yo recuerde- dijo Natsu, Lissana le miro y suspiro.

-Creo que debes deponer a trabajar tu cerebro Natsu, mas porque Lucy lo va a necesitar- dijo Lissana. En eso salió Cana.

-Ya pueden pasar, ya esta más tranquila- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Ambos entraron, vieron que Lucy ya había parado de llorar y se encontraba sentada en su cama, Virgo estaba a su lado arreglando su cabello.

-Lucy- dijo Lissana acercándose, la rubia le miro con seriedad… l que hizo que Lissana se sintiese algo rara.

-Hola… gracias… por haberme cuidado- dijo Lucy esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, Lissana le sonrió.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme… somos compañeras del gremio… además, Natsu no se ha despegado de aquí tampoco- dijo Lissana mientras que Natsu se acercaba… Lucy le miro y se estremeció, haciendo que el pelirosa se detuviera.

-Yo… lo… lo siento Natsu… pero es que… tu ropa… -dijo ella señalando el chaleco… y Lissana entonces se percato de que pasaba, Natsu nunca usaba camisa debajo de su chaleco, por lo que su tórax estaba expuesto… y de seguro eso le recordaba a Lucy a Raab.

-Natsu, ve a ponerte una camisa o algo- dijo Lissana.

-Pero no tengo camisas- dijo el Dragón Slayer, en eso algo le cubrió la cabeza.

-Lucy te tome prestada esta camisa imaginando lo que pasaría- dijo Cana apareciendo de pronto, Lucy se percato de que era una de sus mas viejas blusas… sorprendiéndola.

-Pero… es una de mis blusas… Natsu necesita una camisa- dijo mirando de reojo al DS, pero no por mucho ya que se volteo, Natsu se percato de ello y se sintió mal, por lo que tomo la blusa y sin dudarlo se quito el chaleco y se puso la blusa en cima… Lissana y Cana apenas pudieron contener la risa, la blusa era muy femenina, con el Logo de Heiss Kreuss a un lado y en el centro un letreo de Ángel… además de que en la base apretaba a Natsu, mientras que en el área pectoral, pues le quedaba grande. Lucy volteo un poco… y la imagen de Natsu con su blusa no pudo evitar que una pequeña risa se escapase… cosa que sorprendió y alegro a los demás.

Y es que era cierto, Lucy era más fuerte que lo que todos creían.

-¿Dónde… donde esta Erza?- preguntó, en eso todos se miraron.

-Erza y Gray salieron de misión… - dijo Natsu no sabiendo si decir mas… Cana miro a Lucy y suspiro.

-Fueron a cazar a ese maldito…- dijo ella con seriedad, Lucy les miro y solo bajo el rostro.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Lissana acercándose, pero Lucy solo hizo un leve movimiento hacia atrás.

-No… todo sigue en mi mente… está fresco aun… cada cosa que me hizo… como me insultaba… como… como me golpeo… ¡Como me arranco la ropa! ¡Dios, porque! ¡Por qué me tenía que hacer eso! ¡Yo no le di ninguna justificación para que me violara!- empezó a gritar en un ataque de histeria.

-¡Lucy cálmate!- exclamo Lissana sujetándola, pero Lucy solo se cubrió los oídos y lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

-¡Porque tenía que fastidiarme la vida así! ¡YO NO HICE NADA PARA MERECER ESTO! ¡AUN RECUERDO SUS MANOS, SUS MANOS TOCANDOME! ¡TOCANDOME EN…!- exclamo cuando Cana aparto a Lissana y le soltó una bofetada, ante la sorpresa de Natsu, Lissana y Virgo.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO CANA!- exclamo Natsu enfadado.

-¡YA BASTA CON ESTO!¡LUCY! ¡TU ESTAS A SALVO NADIE TE HARA NADA MAS TE LO JURO, YO MISMA CASTRARE A ESE MALDITO PERO NO TE DEJES VENCER!- exclamo Cana mientras que lagrimas salían de sus ojos –Escucha… ninguno de nosotros te dejara sola… entiéndelo… no te dejes dominar por el miedo…

Y nuevamente Lucy se soltó a llorar, mientras que se abrazaba a Cana, Lissana le miro y no pudo evitar llorar también… sabia que la rubia sufría por la violación, volteo a ver a Natsu y noto que el había bajado la cara, pero al levantarla vio una mirada de decisión.

-Lucy… ya te lo dije antes y te lo diré de nuevo, yo te protegeré, eres muy importante para mí, mi amiga… mi compañera… no te dejare- dijo el decidido, Lucy le miro… y solo bajo el rostro.

-No lo merezco… -dijo de pronto sorprendiendo a los demás- Cana… Virgo… Lissana… salgan por favor… necesito un momento… para hablar con Natsu.

Las tres se miraron y salieron respetado la decisión de Lucy… Natsu solo le miro y pretendió acercarse de nuevo pero…

-No te acerques… por favor- dijo ella, Natsu le miro y se sentó en el piso –Natsu… gracias por lo que has dicho pero… no quiero que estas aquí… yo… estoy sucia… ese hombre me ha marcado… no merezco estar con ustedes… no merezco acercarme a ti- dijo mientras que bajaba el rostro.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Sucia? ¿Qué no mereces estar conmigo? Lucy… tu jamás estarás sucia a mis ojos ni ante los de nadie- dijo Natsu con seriedad, Lucy solo bajo la cara y sonrió con amargura.

-Natsu… yo fui tomada por el… me… me hizo cosas que… dios… que jamás creí que alguien fuera capaz… yo… yo no pude pararlo… lo peor es que… él… él me dijo que… yo me había humedecido… ¡Me grito que lo había gozado!- exclamo ella con tristeza, Natsu le miro- Yo… no sé si es cierto… no lo recuerdo bien eso… solo sé… que fueron horas… horas de tortura… horas con el encima de mi… diciéndome esas cosas… penetrándome… lastimándome… y… y… ¡Oh dios! ¡Corriéndose dentro de mi mientras que recitaba esos hechizos de fertilidad!- exclamo con rabia mientras que de nuevo las lagrimas salían.

-Lucy- dijo él con tristeza.

-Natsu… no… es muy probable que esta embarazada de él… ¡No lo entiendes! ¡El no solo me violo! ¡Sino que deposito su esperma en mi y se aseguro de que yo llevara a su hijo!- exclamo ella llorando mientras que apretaba las sabanas –Natsu… no merezco estar a tu lado ni del de nadie… es mejor que renuncie al gremio y que ceda mis llaves a alguien más fuerte que yo… que no soy más que una inútil… es mejor que estes con Lissana, ella es mucho mejor que yo y te dara lo que yo no podre darte…

-¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECEZ!- exclamo el de golpe haciendo que Lucy retrocediera –¡Lucy, a mi no me importa nada de eso en absoluto, solo que tu estas bien, tú no eres débil, no eres una inútil, ese sujeto se aprovecho de una ventaja que tenia y por eso pudo hacerte eso, pero no eres nada de lo que él te haya dicho, eres una persona maravillosa, bondadosa, tierna y muy fuerte, eres la piedra angular de nuestro equipó y un miembro de Fairy Tail, eres parte de nuestra familia y no dejare que pases por esto sola!

-Pero… pero es probable que este embarazada de él…- dijo ella pero Natsu ya no soportándolo se acerco a ella y le sujeto los hombros pese a que ella instintivamente puso sus brazos frente a su cara en una señal de defensa.

-Lucy mírame- dijo el ante lo que Lucy quito sus manos y le miro con temor –A mi no me importa si es que estas o no embarazada… tu no tuviste la culpa, no pediste esto, nadie quiso que te pasara… e incluso si estuvieras embarazada eso no cambia nada, te cuidare, estaré contigo sin importar que, sea lo que sea que pase lo afrontaremos juntos, no me separare de ti- dijo mientras que la abrazaba.

-Suéltame… por favor- dijo ella con miedo en su voz… el abrazo de Natsu le recordaba lo vivido con Raab… y empezó sentir pánico… hasta que sintió como la mano derecha de Natsu acariciaba su cabello sin dejar de abrazarla.

-No te soltare… no hasta que pueda borrar de tu mente lo que te hizo ese infeliz… no estarás sola, no lo permitiré… no dejare que nada te pase, avanzaras y yo avanzare contigo, juntos lo lograremos, ya verás que todo se solucionara… y además, no creo que quieras dejar a Happy con depresión- dijo él… Lucy entonces noto calidez en su pecho… no sabía cómo pero por un momento, todas las pesadillas, recuerdos y sensaciones que Raab había grabado en su ser… se habían borrado… era una sensación de ligereza… y sonrió mientras que apoyo su rostro contra el pecho de Natsu sintiéndose adormilada mientras que este seguía acariciando su cabeza.

-Natsu… gracias… gracias por no abandonarme- dijo en voz baja, pero Natsu la escucho mientras que sentía como la respiración de la rubia se hacía ligera… entonces noto que se había dormido.

Afuera, Lissana escuchaba desde la puerta, sonreía era obvio que Natsu quería mucho a Lucy… demasiado, más de lo que alguna vez pudo haberle querido a ella, no era la única que había estado espiando, Cana tan solo sonreía… y justo cuando ellas dos habían salido del cuarto, Lyon Bastia y Sherry Blendy habían llegado… y al igual que ellas habían espiado la conversación.

-Creo que es mejor no entrar y romper el momento- dijo Lyon con calma.

-Eso es Amor- dijo Sherry con una sonrisa- Se ve que Natsu si sabe del amor… oh… pobre Lucy, que bueno que tiene a él apoyándola.

-Sí, aunque Natsu no se da cuenta de nada… es obvio, son sentimientos realmente nuevos para él, lo que paso entre nosotros era más como un juego de niños, ahora veo que por fin está madurando… y creo que yo también- dijo Lissana, Cana le miro.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- pregunto Cana mientras que miraba a la chica.

-Bueno, como te dije… madurar, no iba a estar tras de él toda mi vida, me di cuenta en Edoras que los mundos son enormes, que haberme enamorado de él cuando éramos niños no me dio oportunidad de ver otras opciones… y me di cuenta cuando conocí a Natsu Dragion, que la verdad, prefiero a los chicos más tiernos y menos explosivos- dijo sonriendo –Además, desde que conocí a Lucy pude ver que ella es más apropiada para él… y viceversa.

-Tengo que admitir que eso si es maduro… y espero que Natsu lo note, ella no solo necesita a sus amigos y familia para soportar lo que se viene… necesitara el amor de alguien, no un amor fraternal, sino verdadero amor- dijo Sherry, ante lo que Lyon asintió.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a hospedarnos a algún lugar, mañana la vendremos a ver- dijo Lyon mientras que Cana y Lissana asentían, Virgo solo les miro y sonrió.

-La princesa tiene muy buenos amigos- dijo ella.

Las horas pasaron… al día siguiente regreso el maestro con las noticias, muchos estaban de acuerdo con lo que se había designado sobre Raab, incluso algunos decidieron partir a buscarlo.

Aun así, cuando el Maestro hablo con Lissana y Cana sobre los resultados de la prueba, nadie sabía qué hacer, decirle a Lucy que los resultados eran inconsistentes podría tanto brindarle una esperanza como hundirla en la depresión, la verdad es que nadie sabía que hacer…

Decidieron esperar algunos días… ver que la rubia se recuperara mas… para después hablar con ella.

En lo referente a Lucy, aunque gracias a Natsu, consiguió sentirse un poco mejor, en cuanto Natsu la soltó para acomodarla en su cama… las pesadillas volvieron, Natsu para clamarla la sujeto de la mano y tuvo que dormir ese día sujetando la mano de Lucy.

Cuando Sherry y Lyon la visitaron, ambos le prometieron apoyarla y juraron que encontrarían a Raab, Jura ya estaba también en la busca de ese hombre.

Lucy se veía un poco mejor, pero para todos era obvio que aun tenia recuerdos de lo acontecido, y que en las noches revivía lo que le había pasado… y no era la única.

Wendy y Charles, si bien el día que vieron los recuerdos de Lucy, parecieron haber afrontado bien la situación, ahora sufrían de pesadillas… Wendy incluso soñaba con lo que había visto a través de la mente de Lucy… llegando al grado de sufrir de incontinencia nocturna, Charle lo había soportado un poco mejor, pero sufría de ansiedad… aun así, ella se controlaba, Happy le había ayudado en Edoras y era su turno de ayudarle…

Wendy tuvo que ir forzosamente al psicólogo… y por el momento le fue prohibido acercarse a Lucy, ya que podría ser un terrible shock para ambas.

Durante los siguientes tres días, aunque Lucy había mostrado una leve mejoría, ahora mostraba un severo caso de agorafobia, por lo que Natsu había decidido permanecer a su lado, y tratar de enseñarle que no corría peligro por salir al menos a caminar un rato por Magnolia. Pero, Lucy se negaba, estaba aterrada… además de que tenía miedo… miedo por lo que pasaría a futuro, miedo por pensar en la posibilidad de estar embarazada de ese maldito… y miedo de que Natsu terminara dejándola…

No lo culparía… aunque Natsu era el hombre más bueno que hubiera conocido, no cualquiera estaría con una mujer que lleva al hijo de otro hombre… con tristeza pensó en que tal vez debía de convencer a Lissana de que convenciera a Natsu de estar con ella, Lucy decidió que estaría bien sola… además, el tercer día su padre había regresado… y le había dicho que haciendo algunos movimientos había conseguido recuperar la mansión y los terrenos Heartfilia… y le había pedido empezar de nuevo, que él la cuidaría… antes Lucy hubiera desechado esa idea de inmediato, pero ahora era muy tentadora… y considero seriamente aceptar… al menos en la mansión estaban todos sus amigos de la servidumbre (que habían regresado con él señor Heartfilia) y había guardias… allí estaría segura de que Raab no la atacaría… y tomo una decisión.

La noche del tercer día.

Lucy dormía, de nuevo Natsu estaba sentado al lado de su cama mientras que le sostenía la mano… le miro fijamente.

-Lucy, juro que no te dejare, te ayudare, de veras que lo hare, no me separare de ti por nada- dijo mientras que acariciaba su cabello con suavidad.

En un pueblo lejano.

Un hombre rubio caminaba con calma, vio un puesto de periódicos y noto en un periódico amarillista la imagen de alguien a quien conocía, se acerco, compro el periódico y lo leyó… después lo apretó con fuerza mientras qué descargas eléctricas salían de su cuerpo.

-Raab Hack… no sé cómo te atreviste a hacerle algo así a alguien del gremio, pero prometo que no te dejare ir vivo- dijo mientras que arrancaba las hojas del artículo y tiraba el periódico a la basura.

En la portada del periódico decía "Tragedia en Fairy Tail, Famosa Maga de Espíritus Estelares fue Ultrajada por el ahora criminal más buscado de Fiore, Raab Hack"

Four Shot End

Bien, esta listo el cuarto, je, como ven, Lucy está pensando aun en abandonar el gremio, al trauma de la violación se le suma la agorafobia (miedo a exteriores) y la histeria, pero como ven, Natsu ya tuvo el primer avance en ayudarla, ahora, como ven, no se ha confirmado aun si Lucy esta o no embarazada, pero como dijo el médico, por haber visto como le hacían el hechizo, mostrara síntomas de embarazo psicológico… aun no he definido que hacer aquí, pero espero definirlo ya en el Five Shot o en el Six Shot, dependerá de cómo lo vea. Además de que Wendy por haber visto lo que le paso a Lucy está sufriendo de pesadillas y de incontinencia por el trauma.

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Abandonara Lucy el Gremio y regresara con su padre? ¿Qué hará Natsu? ¿Quién fue el que apareció al final (nah, como si no supieran)? ¿Lucy podrá recuperar la confianza y superar los traumas que le provoco la violación? ¿Natsu entenderá que le quiso decir Lissana con respecto a Lucy?

Bueno, eso quedara pendiente para mas a futuro.

Suerte


	5. Shot 5

**Recuperando la confianza**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Five Shot.**

La mañana había llegado… Makarov había sido informado por Cana que Lucy había presentado el primero de los síntomas del Embarazo Psicológico… aun faltaba para que se pudieran hacer las pruebas finales, por lo que la duda persistiría…

Natsu no se había apartado de la casa de Lucy para nada, mientras qué Elfman seguía de misión en misión para la manutención de la rubia, Lissana había decidido aportar también siendo ella quien ayudaba a cubrir el papel de Mirajane en el Gremio, claro, seguía yendo a apoyar a Lucy, pero, prefería no estar mucho tiempo, al parecer a Lucy le incomodaba un poco, no la culpaba, no sabía que tantas cosas le habrían metido en la cabeza a la rubia con respecto a su relación con Natsu.

En casa de Lucy.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó Natsu del otro lado de la puerta del baño, Lucy solo estaba inclinada al lado de la taza… solo miraba con tristeza el piso… había sentido nauseas… había vomitado.

-"Estoy embarazada… estoy embarazada"- pensaba ella con tristeza mientras que contenía las lagrimas… no sabía qué hacer, Natsu le había dicho que a él no le importaba si lo estaba o no… él estaría con ella.

-Pero no puedo atarlo… no es justo para él- dijo decidida.

-¿Lucy?- se escucho la voz de Natsu.

-Ya salgo- dijo ella ya completamente decidida.

Horas después.

-¿Me llamo princesa?- preguntó Virgo, Lucy noto que se veía cansada… era obvio, después de más de una semana en el mundo Humano se estaba agotando aun con el poder extra dado por el Rey… suspiro, pronto tendría que regresar al mundo de los Espíritus como Aries, que el día anterior había tenido que volver.

-Deseo que le entregues esta carta a mi padre, está en el hotel principal de Magnolia, es urgente que la lea- dijo Lucy, Virgo miro la carta y asintió.

-Princesa, es probable que tenga que marcharme de regreso al mundo de los espíritus hoy mismo- dijo Virgo.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien- dijo ella, Virgo asintió y salió, Lucy entonces vio su casa… Natsu había tenido que ir por algunas cosas, además e ir a ver Happy… Lucy no negaba que extrañaba al gato, pero supuso que algo debió de haber visto cuando la encontraron que por el momento hacia que no se acercase. Miro a la ventana y se estremeció.

-Tengo miedo de salir… pero debo hacerlo, es la única manera de dejar de ser un lastre… al menos en casa… tal vez pueda encontrar la paz…- dijo mientras que se acercaba a su escritorio y empezaba a escribir una serie de cartas de despedida… se sentía mal, pero no podía decirles de frente… no lo soportaría –Además… estarán mejor sin mi… Natsu podrá seguir la búsqueda de Igneel y podrá recuperar el tiempo perdido con Lissana, espero que ella lo cuide bien… y le de lo que ya no puedo darle.

En otro lugar.

-Ese maldito parece que se lo trago la tierra- dijo Gray enfadado.

-Ya hemos recorrido toda la zona norte de Fiore- dijo Gazille –Espero que Juvia y Erza hayan tenido más suerte en la zona Este.

-Bien, vamos a la estación de trenes, debemos de encontrarnos con ellas y Loki esperemos que tengan alguna pista- dijo Gray mientras que Gazille asentía… en eso vieron bajar a Mirajane en su forma Satan Soul, se veía decepcionada, no tuvieron que preguntarle nada… era obvio que tampoco había encontrado ninguna pista…

Derrotados se marcharon.

En la zona este de Magnolia.

Estación de trenes.

-Me siento frustrada- dijo Erza mientras que le pegaba a un muro cuarteándolo, Juvia solo le miraba con tristeza mientras que Loki solo bajaba el rostro.

-¿Cómo diablos es que ese maldito no deja ninguna pista?- dijo Loki con ira.

-Ya cálmense por favor, no solucionaremos nada con eso… vamos a abordar y a irnos para encontrarnos con los demás, de seguro que podremos organizarnos mejor- dijo Juvia mientras que Erza y Loki asentían.

De vuelta en Magnolia.

El Señor Heartfilia miraba la carta de su hija, estaba sorprendido que su hija hubiera aceptado volver con él… no hacia mucho que gracias a una investigación del consejo, se había encontrado una tremenda irregularidad en los nuevos dueños de los Ferrocarriles Heartfilia y con ello pudo recuperar su fortuna… ahora quería recuperar a su hija… y a raíz de estos sucesos tan lamentables, se le presentaba una oportunidad.

-Será esta noche- dijo finalmente… Esa noche iría por su hija… y se marcharían de Magnolia de regreso a su vieja casa… esta vez lo haría todo bien… sino Layla se sentiría decepcionada.

De vuelta en casa de Lucy.

-Te veo silenciosa- dijo Natsu, Lucy solo le miro.

-No es nada… solo pensaba… Natsu ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- dijo ella, Natsu le miro, Lucy ya se veía con más confianza, y recordar podía ser bueno.

-Como olvidarlo, recuerdo que Happy y yo andábamos muriéndonos de hambre y tu nos invitaste a comer- dijo Natsu riendo, Lucy le sonrió.

-Si… y ustedes me salvaron de ser vendida como esclava por el falso Salamander- dijo ella bajando el rostro.

-No recuerdes eso, de todos modos recuerda que te salve- dijo él acercándose, Lucy le miro y le sonrió, entonces Natsu por primera vez sintió un calor en sus mejillas… no, ya antes lo había sentido, cuando Lissana le decía que quería casarse con el… pero esas veces era por mera vergüenza y enfado… esta vez.. .era algo distinto, la sonrisa de Lucy… su sonrisa real había regresado levemente… pero notó algo de tristeza.

-Hemos pasado por mucho… me siento feliz por eso… viví una gran vida como maga- dijo ella con un tono seco, Natsu le miro confuso.

-¿Viviste? Lucy, después de que te recuperes, tu y yo… y Happy claro está, iremos de nuevo a misiones juntos, ya verás que todo volverá a ser como antes- dijo Natsu sonriendo, Lucy le miro con algo de tristeza.

-Si… claro- dijo ella con pena

-Lucy… ¿Te sientes mal? Puedo pedirle a Cana que venga- dijo él, Lucy le sonrió.

-No es nada Natsu, solo que… aun tengo recuerdos de lo que paso- dijo ella mientras que temblaba un poco… Natsu entonces se acerco y la abrazo, dejándola un poco sorprendida… desde el día en que habían hablado… ya no sentía temor de él… se sentía bien… cómoda… y era por eso que reafirmaba su idea… no podía atarlo a ella, seria egoísta, injusto, Natsu era demasiado bueno, merecía lo mejor, no quería que cargara con sus problemas… -Gracias… por todo.

-Tranquila, yo estaré aquí para ti- dijo él sonriendo… Lucy se sintió entonces triste por eso…

-"Mañana de seguro me odiaras"- pensó ella.

En el gremio de FT.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor Wendy?- preguntó Lissana.

-Sí, gracias por acompañarme… y por no decir nada de lo que me ha estado pasando- dijo la pequeña DS.

-No te preocupes, entiendo que después de lo que viste es obvio que será problemático para ti olvidar- dijo ella, Wendy bajo el rostro.

-Lissana… creo que debo de hablar con Lucy… yo… quiero ayudarla, ella ha estado para mí cuando la necesitaba, no quiero dejarla sola- dijo ella, Lissana le puso una mano en la cabeza.

-En cuanto el psicólogo lo permita, yo misma te llevare a verla- dijo ella sonriente.

-Esta anocheciendo- dijo el Maestro Makarov, Bisca se acerco.

-Maestro, ¿El viernes vendrá el doctor?- pregunto ella.

-Si… esperemos que no se confirme nada malo, pero aun así, no sé cómo decirle a Lucy… según Cana esta ya mostrando síntomas de embarazo psicológico- dijo Makarov… en eso miro a donde estaba Happy comiendo junto con Charle, ambos se habían unido mucho en esos días, Charle para ayudarla a superar el haber sido el segundo miembro del gremio en ver a Lucy en ese estado… y Happy sin saber estaba ayudando a Charle con su ansiedad.

La noche avanzaba.

En casa de Lucy.

Natsu se había quedado dormido, era obvio que estaba cansado, paso la mayor parte de los días desde que Lucy fue atacada, despierto, por lo que por fin había llegado a su límite, Lucy solo le miraba… había preparado en secreto sus cosas, se levanto y se vistió… se sentía incomoda… siempre había sido muy gustosa de usar minifaldas y ropa ajustada… ahora se sentía mal con ellas, por un momento deseo mejor tener uno de esos enormes vestidos que usaba en su casa… esos vestidos que la cubrían toda… antes los odiaba tanto, pero ahora incluso los añoraba… le daba vergüenza su propio cuerpo.

-Gracias por todo… y adiós- dijo mientras qué acariciaba suavemente el cabello de Natsu… y le daba un beso en la mejilla, dejo una de las cartas y con paso algo dudoso… salió de la casa…

Afuera la esperaba su padre… el señor Heartfilia vio que Lucy temblaba y miraba para todos lados… con miedo, incluso parecía estar por tener un ataque de pánico, se acerco a ella.

-Vamos hija, nos espera el tren- dijo él, Lucy asintió con miedo… miro por última vez su casa.

-"Espero seas feliz Natsu"- pensó ella mientras qué se dirigía con su padre a la terminal de trenes.

En otro lugar

-Te vez molesto- dijo un hombre de larga cabellera rubia a otro de tez morena.

-Odio a los hombres que abusan de los débiles, no es honorable- dijo él mientras que bebía un poco.

-Ja, pero si tú no eres muy honorable que digamos Azuma- dijo el rubio riéndose.

-Cállate Zancrow… además, según sé a ti tampoco te gustan los violadores- dijo el moreno, Zancrow solo le miro.

-¿Y por qué no lo mataste?- preguntó con interés.

-Por que el Maestro ordeno que mantuviera un bajo perfil para mi misión, aun así, no me agrado como ese hombre presumía haber abusado de una de las mujeres más hermosas de todo Fiore… una tal Lucy- dijo con seriedad.

-Bueno, no se puede hacer nada, tenemos una misión de todos modos- dijo Zancrow, pero Azuma solo miraba la copa, de verdad le hubiera gustado callar a ese insolente… ese tal Raab… que presumía esa acción como si fuera su mayor orgullo… como si haber violado a esa maga de espíritus fuera la acción que definía su vida, era obvio que el tipo estaba loco, pero era un lugar de criminales, obviamente muchos de esos viles seres le aplaudían a Raab por lo que había hecho y muchos le habían dicho que lo envidiaban.

De seguro si lo volvía a ver lo mataría, de eso no tenia duda, pero primero mataría a los vagos de ese lugar… ya después sería cuestión de suerte si encontraba a Raab de nuevo.

Five Shot End.

Este fue más bien como transitorio, como ven aun no se sabe si Lucy esta o no embarazada, pero está sufriendo el embarazo Psicológico, por lo que es el motivo por el que se marcho. A pero ya verán que Natsu no dejara esto así, tengan por seguro que el próximo cap será más intenso, ya que verán cosas un poco duras de la rehabilitación, je, como ven, Lucy aun no muestra realmente mucha mejoría, pero obviamente, nadie se recupera tan rápido, y la paranoia es un mal común, pero a partir del próximo cap verán lo que harán Natsu y compañía para que ella se recupere, además de las reacciones y los contenidos de las cartas, obviamente el próximo cap será mucho más largo que este por que definirá definitivamente el rumbo.

Así que díganme… ¿Preferirían ver a Lucy afrontando un embarazo? ¿O preferirían verla afrontando solo la recuperación por la violación? Ustedes digan estoy sopesando todas las opiniones, pero para ambas tengo muy buenas ideas que de seguro sorprenderían a mas de uno y créanme, en ambas tengo muchas opciones.

Suerte y el próximo cap no tardara tanto.


	6. Shot 6

**Recuperando la confianza**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Six Shot.**

"_Natsu:_

_Cuando leas esto yo ya me abre marchado de regreso con mi padre, te agradezco tu amistad y tus cuidados, pero no puedo atarte a mí, vive tu vida y disculpa los problemas que he causado._

_Sé que no fui la mejor maga del gremio, y que en muchas ocasiones solo servía para hacer el ridículo, pero fui feliz durante el tiempo que estuve aquí, conocí a muchos grandes amigos, me hice de una gran familia… y especialmente te conocí a ti… Natsu Dragneel._

_Natsu, no me busques, vive tu vida feliz, y con los demás, se que Lissana podrá darte todo lo que necesitas… gracias por todos los felices momentos que me hiciste vivir, tú y Happy, jamás los olvidare._

_Los extrañare, pero sé que saldrán adelante… sé que podrás lograr tus objetivos y encontrar a Igneel, se feliz… _

_Me despido dejándote mis mejores deseos… cuídate mucho._

_Te Ama._

_Lucy Heartfilia_

_P.D. No te rindas en tu búsqueda y cumple tus objetivos"_

Natsu solo miro la carta… estaba anonadado… cuando despertó había notado que Lucy no estaba en su cama… en un principio pensó que estaba en el baño, pero después de esperar por más de 15 minutos fue a buscarla… y vio las cartas en la mesa… además de que faltaba algo de ropa… apretó los puños molesto mientras que tiraba la carta

-Lucy… ¡Porque demonios hiciste esto!- exclamo mientras que el fuego lo cubría… en eso escucho que la puerta se abría y vio a Lissana entrar junto con el Maestro y Cana.

-Natsu- dijo ella con sorpresa al ver la expresión de rabia del pelirosa.

-Natsu, ¿Dónde está Lucy?- preguntó el Maestro.

-Se marcho… se fue… solo dejo estas cartas- dijo mientras que señalaba a la mesa, Makarov y las chicas fueron a verlas y vieron que habían varias cartas de despedida.

-¿Peor porque se iría? ¿Qué acaso no estaba sufriendo de Agorafobia?- pregunto Lissana.

-Su padre estuvo aquí… de seguro la convenció de irse- dijo Cana mientras que el Maestro leía la carta destinada a él.

-Si… eso debe de ser… por eso… ¡VOY A IR POR ELLA EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE!- exclamo furioso ante las miradas de Lissana y Cana.

-Natsu… no vas a ir por ella- dijo Makarov sorprendiendo al DS ya las chicas.

-¡Pero de qué habla Maestro! ¡Si debemos de ir por ella!- dijo Cana.

-Es cierto, Lucy aun sufre de paranoia, es obvio que lo que hace es por eso- dijo Lissana, pero Makarov solo le miro.

-Es su decisión, si ella desea estar con su padre y volver a su hogar debemos de respetar su decisión- dijo Makarov.

-¡AL DIABLO CON ESO! ¡IRE POR LUCY Y LA TRAERE DE VUELTA!- exclamo Natsu enfurecido, pero antes de poder hacer algo el Maestro ya lo había tirado al piso.

-¡Natsu!- exclamaron Lissana y Cana con sorpresa.

-Maestro… ¡Déjeme ir!- dijo Natsu mientras que era aprisionado por la mano gigante del Maestro.

-Natsu, Lucy decidió marcharse, respeta su decisión- dijo el Maestro apretando un poco más.

-¡NO LO HARE! ¡ELLA ME NECESITA!- exclamo mientras que trataba de liberarse, Lissana y Cana deseaban interferir pero la mirada del maestro no les dio otra opción que solo mirar.

-Natsu, ella tal vez necesita estar un tiempo con su padre y la gente que la conoció de pequeña, ese paciente y sé que ella volverá… anda no seas tan impulsivo- dijo el maestro.

-¡PACIENTES MIS CALZONES! ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE CREAN VOY A IR POR LUCY Y DARLE A ENTENDER QUE LO QUE ESTA HACIENDO ESTA MAL!- grito, Makarov solo suspiro… e hizo un hechizo de sueño… Natsu se resistía.

-Natsu…- dijo Lissana con tristeza.

-No… debo… ir… por… Lucy…- decía mientras qué el sueño lo abordaba.

Horas después.

Lissana miraba a Natsu dormir, era obvio que estaba dolido… leyó de nuevo la carta que Lucy le había dejado.

"_Lissana._

_Sé qué tipo de relación tenían tu y Natsu, Gildartz me lo conto todo… sé que podrás cuidar de él como yo no puedo hacerlo, por favor, procura hacerlo feliz, cuídalo y dale el amor que merece… y que ahora por lo que paso yo no podre darle._

_Fue poco el tiempo que te conocí, pero debo de decirte que tú me caíste muy bien, sé que tal vez hubiéramos sido muy buenas amigas… por favor, cuida de Natsu._

_Sé que podrás hacerlo y gracias por ayudarme y cuidarme._

_Se feliz y no dejes que Natsu venga por mí._

_ATTE._

_Lucy Heartfilia"_

Lissana solo suspiro.

-Lucy… Gildartz… eres un idiota- dijo molesta… si bien sabía que Gildartz no lo habría dicho con mala intención, pero era obvio que siendo alguien que pasaba tan poco tiempo en el Gremio, era la persona menos apropiada para hablar sobre el amor entre ellos… debía de tener un par de palabras con el mago… en cuanto volviera de otra misión.

En el Gremio.

La noticia de la partida de Lucy había afectado a todos… Elfman se sentía muy molesto, pero entendía que Lucy debía de sentirse mejor con su familia.

Wendy solo lloraba mientras qué Charle se veía triste.

-Ya Wendy… Lucy de seguro estará mejor- dijo Bisca con calma. Pero…

-No… no lo estará… nosotras pudimos ver todo… Lucy necesita nuestro apoyo, sin Natsu… es muy probable que al final nolo soporte- dijo Wendy llorando.

-Wendy- dijo Happy con tristeza, en eso Charle apoyo una de sus manos en su hombro.

-Ella tiene razón, Lucy necesita toda nuestra ayuda- dijo la gata blanca, Happy solo les miro.

-¿Por qué decidió que no fuera Natsu por Lucy maestro?- preguntó Macao.

-Si… es un poco cruel eso- dijo Wakaba.

-Es porque, Natsu estaba muy exaltado, de haber ido en ese momento habría empeorado la situación, por eso lo hice dormir, debe de calmarse para que cuando vaya no diga algo que pueda lastimar a Lucy- dijo Makarov.

-Ya veo… es buen plan…- dijo Macao sonriendo -¿Y cuando se acabara el efecto del hechizo?

-Pasado mañana- dijo Makarov con seriedad –Es tiempo suficiente para que Natsu analice la situación.

Macao asintió mientras que miraba a los demás.

En un bosque.

Un hombre caminaba con calma.

-Esa misión fue muy fácil, será mejor que regrese al gremio, hum, tal vez me quede un poco más, aun no conozco bien a esos miembros nuevos, Gazille, Juvia y… Lucy, ¿Qué relación tendrá con Natsu?- se decía Gildartz Clive mientras qué caminaba de regreso al gremio –Je, será divertido charlar con todos ellos, aunque creo que la chica rubia se veía rara cuando le conté sobre Natsu y Lissana.

En la recién recuperada Mansión Heartfilia.

Lucy miraba por el ventanal, la mansión estaba siendo reparada, ya que aquellos que se la habían quitado a su padre habían dejado el lugar hecho un asco… pero apenas la recupero y recobro a la servidumbre, se pusieron a trabajar para repararlo todo.

-Mamá… ¿Tu que habrías hecho?- dijo mirando al cielo mientras qué tocaba su vientre, llevaba uno de esos enromes vestidos que si bien antes la sofocaban… ahora sentía que era el único modo en que nadie le viera su cuerpo le avergonzaba, miro sus senos con dolor…

-Tal vez si no los tuviera… pero ya no hay nada que hacer- dijo mirando de nuevo su vientre… algo de rabia se sentía en su interior… el hijo de ese maldito estaba en ella… como desearía… -No… no pienses en eso, los hijos no tienen la culpa de lo que hacen sus padres… aunque tú seas hijo… o hija de ese maldito, no puedo culparte.

Entonces camino a la que fuera su habitación, la mansión era enorme.

-Natsu- dijo par si mientras qué empezaba a llorar… apenas había pasado un día y ya lo extrañaba horriblemente –Pero… no puedo, no puedo cargarle mis problemas… yo me metí en este problema y yo debo de afrontarlo.

Y así se decidió a dormir… aunque sabía que tendría pesadillas.

Dos días después

En una estación de trenes.

-Según ese bandido, es posible que hayan visto a Raab moviéndose en un tren al sur ayer- dijo Gray.

-Aun con un vehiculó mágico nos tomaría todo un día el alcanzarlo- dijo Erza molesta.

-Aun así, al menos tenemos una pista… así que debemos de apresurarnos- dijo Mirajane.

-¿Informamos a Natsu?- preguntó Juvia.

-No… vendría de inmediato y ahora es necesario que este con Lucy, ella lo necesita- dijo Gray.

-Además, debemos de estar seguros de que la pista es correcta, sino solo le haríamos tener falsas esperanzas- dijo Gazille mientras que Loki solo suspiraba, tenían razón, aun no era momento de informar a Natsu.

-Tomaremos el Expresó, nos ahorraremos medio día, recuerden, si lo encuentran deben de ser cuidadosos, por los informes del consejo es muy astuto y no dudara en usar rehenes o hacer destrucción en propiedades públicas si se siente acorralado- dijo Erza mientras que todos tomaban sus cosas y se dirigían al tren expreso, atraparían a Raab a como diera lugar.

En otro lugar.

Un hombre caía al piso electrocutado.

-Espero que tú me des la información que quiero- dijo un hombre rubio con seriedad a un bandido.

-¡No sé nada! ¡Solo nos asociamos con Raab durante un trabajo! ¡No sabemos nada de él!- dijo el sujeto orinándose del miedo, el rubio le miro.

-Escucha… ya estoy harto de estar escuchando la misma estupidez, se que tú has hecho muchos trabajos con Raab Hack, así que habla antes de que decida hacerte desear la muerte- dijo con una sonrisa mórbida, el bandido solo temblaba.

De regreso a Magnolia.

-No es lo mismo sin Lucy- dijo Wendy quien por fin había tenido algunos avances con el Psiquiatra y estaba afuera de la casa de la rubia.

-Sí, de verdad no pensé que la extrañaría tanto…- dijo Cana, Lissana estaba con ellas mirando la casa… estaba molesta.

-¿Cuándo ira a despertar Natsu?- dijo molesta, las demás sabían que ella quería saber si Natsu iba a ir a traer a Lucy, obviamente, cuando él fuera, ellas irían con él.

-Se que estas molesta, por lo que me dijiste, parece que Gildartz le dijo algo que afecto su relación con Lucy- dijo Cana mientras qué bufaba molesta.

-Si, por eso es que debo de hablar con Lucy- dijo ella con seriedad.

-Yo, creo que Natsu ya debería de ir con Lucy- dijo Wendy seriamente –Por lo que vi en sus recuerdos… ella puede estar por explotar… no… no quiero que haga ninguna locura.

Las otras dos solo le miraron con tristeza.

-Mejor vamos a ver a Natsu- dijo Lissana.

Las tres se dirigieron rumbo a la casa de Natsu, en el camino se encontraron con Charle y Happy, Natsu había estado fuera y Charle lo había estado animando… de modo que inconscientemente ambos se habían acercado mas.

Al llegar a casa de Natsu.

-Natsu ya llegamos- dijo Happy esperando que Natsu ya hubiese despertado… y se sorprendió al ver la casa vacía.

-Creo que Natsu ya despertó- dijo Cana.

-Búsquenlo por la casa- dijo Lissana.

Rápidamente le buscaron entre todos pero solo encontraron un papel tirado.

"_Voy Por Lucy"_

-Será mejor ir tras él- dijo Lissana.

-Bien, entonces vamos todos… menos tu Wendy, el psicólogo dijo que aun no estás lista para encontrarte con Lucy- dijo Cana, pero Wendy se negó.

-Debo ir… yo vi todo, Lucy me necesita también… ¡No la pienso dejar sola!- exclamo ella sorprendiendo a las dos chicas.

-Es cierto, vimos bien todo, no creo que sea dañino que Wendy también hablara con ella- dijo Charle.

-Yo También quiero ir a ver a Lucy- dijo Happy con firmeza –Ya me escondí demasiado tiempo, ¡ELLA ME NECESITA AYE!

-Bien pues, vamos por dinero y marchemos a por Lucy- dijo Cana sonriendo.

Y el grupo se decidió a marchar a la mansión Heartfilia sin saber que otras personas también habían decidido ir.

Al día siguiente.

En la Mansión.

-¿Siguen las pesadillas?- preguntó el Sr. Heartfilia.

-Así es señor, la Señorita Lucy esta cada vez peor, cada vez que duerme despierta aterrorizada… revive el incidente- dijo un sirviente, el Sr. Heartfilia solo suspiro –Cada día se ve peor señor, no duerme, ha empezado a dejar de comer… está pasando por una gran depresión.

-Tal vez… no fue buena idea que viniera aquí- dijo mientras qué posaba sus manos en su barbilla.

En eso.

-Eh… señor, hay problemas- dijo un sirviente acercándose.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó confuso al ver al guardia algo golpeado.

-Eh… hay un tipo… que insiste en ver a la Señorita Lucy… y no acepta un no como respuesta- dijo el hombre.

-¿Es acaso un tipo de cabello rosa y muy mal vestido?- preguntó el Sr. Heartfilia.

-Si señor- dijo el sirviente.

-Bien… que entre… y déjenlo hablar con Lucy- dijo el rindiéndose.

-¡Pero señor!- exclamo el sirviente.

-Hemos pasado ya tres días tratando de ayudar a Lucy, y lo único que logramos fue empeorar todo… ese… tipo, he sabido de él, ah ayudado a Lucy en sus peores momentos… creo que es el indicado para ayudarla- dijo con seriedad, en eso entro otro sirviente.

-Señor, no pudimos contenerlo, es demasiado fuerte- dijo un Guardia, el Sr. Heartfilia solo suspiro.

-Por eso detesto a esos maniáticos de Fairy Tail, pero si es el único modo de compensar todo el mal que le hice a mi hija… -dijo con seriedad.

En otra parte de la mansión.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- decía Lucy tratando de leer… su rostro se veía demacrado por la falta de sueño… llevaba un hermoso vestido azul… muy al estilo victoriano.

-¡LUCY!- se escucho y ella dejo caer el libro sorprendida.

-Natsu- dijo mientras que apretaba su puño en su pecho -¿Por qué viniste?- dijo con tristeza… pero algo en su pecho le hizo sentir felicidad… sacudió la cabeza… no… no debía sentirse bien por que Natsu la hubiera venido a ver…

-¡LUCY!- se escucho cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Lucy se estremacio al ver a Natsu… este se veía con una cara de loco que asustaría a cualquiera, era obvio que estaba desesperado… este vio a Lucy y ella se asusto -¡POR QUE DEMONIOS TE LARGASTE!

-Na… Natsu… yo… era lo mejor, no quería que cargaras con mis problemas y…- dijo ella, pero el se le acerco y sujeto sus hombros pese a que ella se asusto.

-Escúchame… ¡ESO ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ! ¡TE DIJE QUE TE PROTEGERIA! ¡POR QUE TE FUISTE!- exclamo Natsu con fuerza.

-¡Es que no quería amarrarte a mí! ¡Tú mereces vivir tu vida! ¡Déjame por favor!- exclamo ella, Natsu estaba mirándola con furia, cosa que noto Lucy –Yo… yo no merezco nada… ¡Debo de afrontar esto sola!

¡PLAFT!

Lucy solo sintió la bofetada en su rostro, y vio que Natsu se había puesto serio

-No… No vuelvas a decir eso… Lucy… no me estas amarrando a nada, yo te dije que te protegería, que estaría contigo ¿Por qué no me crees?- dijo él mientras que Lucy le miraba.

-Natsu… -dijo ella mientras que se colocaba la mano en la mejilla –No… no es justo para ti, por favor, déjame, quiero que vivas tu vida y…

-Lucy, ya basta… por favor, sé que tienes miedo… se que lo que paso te afecta, pero no te dejare, eres demasiado importante para mí, vuelve conmigo, te juro que lo superaremos juntos, pero vuelve- dijo el con una expresión que hizo que algo en Lucy se rompiera.

-Natsu… ese hombre no solo me violo… se aseguro de embarazarme… tengo a su hijo en mi vientre… yo… yo no quiero que ninguno de ustedes afronte esto- dijo ella.

-Lucy… ya te lo dije antes, me importa una mierda si estas o no embarazada…. Lucy, si estas embarazada yo estaré contigo y te ayudare a criar a ese niño si decides quedarte con él, te cuidare durante el tiempo que dure y permaneceré contigo, si no lo estas, seguiré estando a tu lado, no te dejare, entiende eso, no debes de temer, debemos de hacerlo podemos lograrlo, pero debes de creer en mí, debes de hacerlo y dejar de buscar la salida fácil- dijo Natsu con seriedad, Lucy entonces empezó a llorar.

-¿Por qué haces tanto por mi?- preguntó ella mientras que lloraba.

-¡Porque te amo carajo!- dijo él… dejando a ambos sorprendidos.

-Natsu… -dijo ella sorprendida… él se sonrojo… en realidad no tenía pensado decir eso, solo se le salió… pero sabía que no podía arrepentirse.

-Si… te amo, es por eso que no quiero que te vayas… Lucy, te lo repetiré de nuevo para que te entre en la cabeza, no dejare que te alejes de mi, si es necesario atarte a mí, lo hare, si deseas quedarte aquí me quedare contigo, pero no te dejare, no de nuevo, entiéndelo- dijo él, Lucy solo empezó a llorar y se apoyo en su pecho.

-Veo que dijiste lo correcto Natsu- dijo una voz… y ambos voltearon, el Maestro Makarov y el padre de Lucy les miraban… además de que Cana, Lissana, Wendy, Happy Charle y Elfman habían llegado también

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Natsu sorprendido y apenado.

-Nosotras venimos al ver que te habías marchado- dijo Lissana.

-Yo sabía que vendría, por eso partí antes para hablar con el Sr. Heartfilia- dijo Makarov sonriendo.

-¿Todos escucharon lo que dije?- preguntó Natsu apenado.

-Cada palabra- dijo Cana sonriendo, Lissana también sonrió, Lucy solo bajo el rostro apenada… hasta que vio a Wendy acercársele.

-¡Lucy!- exclamo abrazando a la rubia, esta le miro sorprendida.

-Wendy- dijo ella.

-¡Lucy por favor, confía en nosotros! ¡No te separes del gremio!- dijo ella llorando, Lucy le miro con sorpresa –Lucy… Charle y yo vimos lo que te paso… cuando te tocamos… Lucy, confía en nosotros, te podemos ayudar.

-Yo… -dijo ella pero Lissana se acerco.

-Lucy, no sé qué demonios te conto Gildartz o que cosas crees, pero te digo que yo se que Natsu es quien te puede ayudar, no te alejes, no desperdicies tu oportunidad- dijo ella sonriéndole… -Mas tarde podremos hablar.

-Hija… sé que no soy el mejor padre que pudiera existir, pero si hay algo que sé, y es que… conmigo no te recuperaras- dijo él, Lucy le miro… y vio que algunos miembros de la servidumbre le miraban.

-Señorita Lucy… sabemos que podrá superarlo- dijo una sirvienta.

-Creo que esto es suyo- dijo un viejo y le dio las llaves de Lucy a Makarov –Por favor, entrégueselas a la señorita y no deje que cometa un error.

-Viejo… -dijo Lucy, Makarov solo suspiro.

-Lucy, estos días espero que hayas podido darte cuenta que necesitabas nuestro apoyo, se que fue un método duro, pero me di cuenta que era necesario que lo pensaras- dijo Makarov sonriendo –Vamos, es hora de volver a casa Lucy.

-Maestro- dijo ella mientras que lloraba, Natsu le abrazo.

-No estás sola Lucy- dijo Happy acercándose –Disculpa mi temor… no volverá a pasar…

-Somos una familia… todos en el gremio, nunca estarás sola- dijo Natsu sonriéndole, Lucy solo siguió llorando.

-Yo… todos… gracias- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lucy, antes de que nos vayamos… debo de decirte algo- dijo Makarov –Lucy, según el médico que te atendió… existe la posibilidad de que no estés embarazada… es muy posible que el hechizo haya fallado.

Las caras de Lucy y Natsu se iluminaron por un momento.

-Pe… pero eh estado teniendo síntomas… vómitos… mareos… - dijo Lucy asombrada.

-Embarazo Psicológico, sea lo que sea que pase, lo seguirás teniendo por un tiempo… el doctor vendrá a Magnolia el viernes y te podrá hacer las pruebas para saber la verdad- dijo el maestro, Lucy le miro llena de esperanza –Lucy, quiero que entiendas que son las mismas posibilidades.

-No importa… ahora que sé que no estoy sola- dijo Lucy sonriendo… Lissana le miro.

-Eso es obvio Lucy, tu jamás estarás sola, no mientras seas parte de Fairy Tail- dijo Lissana, Lucy solo le miro y sonrió bajando la cabeza.

-Vamos a casa Lucy- dijo Natsu sonriendo, Lucy le sonrió y solo entonces noto algo… Natsu no estaba usando el chaleco, estaba usando esa ropa que Virgo les había puesto a juego cuando enfrentaron a Oración Seis.

-Cuide bien de mi hija- dijo el Sr. Heartfilia dándose la vuelta, Lucy le miro mientras qué Natsu asentía.

Era hora de volver al gremio.

El viernes había llegado.

La espera era tremendamente atormentadora, ya habían tomado las muestras y ahora Lucy junto con los miembros del gremio esperaban, después de volver, Lucy le pidió una disculpa a Virgo y Arias por haber mantenido la puerta al mundo estelar cerrada, y recibió un regaño suave por parte de Acuario… aunque aún seguía usando esos enormes vestidos victorianos, cosa que tenía algo preocupados a Natsu y a los demás.

-Al fin terminamos las pruebas- dijo el Doctor saliendo del cuarto donde habían hecho los estudios.

-Doctor… dígame… ¿Estoy embarazada?- preguntó Lucy con duda.

-Estamos listos para cualquier respuesta- dijo Natsu apoyando a Lucy, el doctor solo suspiro.

-Los resultados son…

Six Shot End

Je, los deje con la duda, no teman, en el próximo Shot sabrán la verdad al fin, je, soy malo, pero es que ya me había alargado más de la cuenta, así que en el 7 por fin sabrán si Lucy esta o no embarazada.

Como notaron, Natsu está dispuesto a hacerse cargo de Lucy este o no embarazada y su impulsividad volvió al decirle que la amaba sin pensar, je, de aquí en adelante ya Lucy solo ira para arriba, como ven, Lissana tendrá un par de palabras amistosas con Lucy, y le dará una buena regañada a Gildartz, además de que como ven, ya andan tras l pista de Raab, no solo el grupo, sino el hombre rubio… que yo creo que ya saben quién es, je, pero aun falta para que lo agarren.

Espero les agrade lo que se viene, porque de aquí en adelante verán la recuperación de Lucy, es más, lo de la ropa, es porque aun no ha recuperado su confianza en sí misma, pero verán que Natsu y compañía le devolverán su confianza y su amor por su figura.

Suerte


	7. Shot 7

**Recuperando la confianza**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Seven Shot.**

-Negativo- fue lo que dijo el doctor…

La mirada de Lucy se ilumino al igual de la de varios miembros del Gremio, Natsu solo estaba confuso.

-¿De verdad? ¿Es negativo?- preguntó Lucy estupefacta.

-Así es- dijo el médico con una sonrisa.

-¡Si, es negativo!- grito Makarov sonriente.

-Eh… no entiendo ¿Qué no lo negativo es malo?- preguntó Natsu.

-No esta vez, Negativo es una buena noticia, positivo es la mala noticia- dijo Lissana sonriendo.

-No entiendo, ¿Cómo lo positivo es malo y lo negativo es bueno?- preguntó confuso Natsu.

-¡No estoy embarazada Natsu!- exclamo Lucy abrazándolo, Natsu entonces se sorprendió y sonrió.

-¡En serio! ¡Qué bien!- exclamo él mientras que la abrazaba.

-Gracias doctor, nos ha quitado un peso tremendo de encima- dijo Makarov.

-Fue la suerte realmente, al parecer aun no había empezado a ovular la señorita Heartfilia, y eso fue lo que hizo que el hechizo fallara… pero estuvo muy cerca… lo que si es que tengo que decirle algo- dijo el Médico con seriedad, Makarov le miro.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el Maestro temiendo algo malo.

-Es posible que queden durante algunos años residuos del hechizo en ella, por lo que… he… la señorita será exageradamente fértil… tal vez durante unos 5 años… pues será propensa- dijo el doctor sorprendiendo a Makarov.

-Bueno, no creo que ella vaya a estar deseando tener relaciones… no al menos por un par de años- dijo el Maestro.

-Yo no apostaría por eso, veo que ese chico realmente la ama… el… poder tener una relación, no solo sentimental, sino intima es parte del proceso de curación- dijo el doctor, Makarov solo suspiro.

-¿Cree que sea bueno que se lo diga?- preguntó.

-No, déjela, de todos modos, esto podría ser una bendición disfrazada- dijo sonriendo mientras que veía como Lucy reía al lado de todos.

Una semana después.

-Que calor hace- dijo Wendy mientras que se tomaba un helado, Natsu había ido por más helado a petición de ella, y aun no volvía.

-Aye- dijo Happy tirado al lado.

-No sé cómo aguantas usar esto- dijo Charle mientras qué miraba a Lucy, que en esos momentos vestía un enorme vestido blanco con azul , le hacía parecer una princesa, pero era obvio que con este clima tan caluroso debía de estar asándose a dentro.

-Te… te acostumbras- dijo ella con algo de nerviosismo, claramente mentía, todos lo notaban.

-Hey Lucy, al menos deberías de ponerte algo más ligero- dijo Lissana que vestía con un Short y una blusa de manga corta –No creo que nada malo pase si vuelves a usar tus ropas de antes.

-No… es solo que…- decía ella tratando de encontrar una excusa.

-Tienes miedo- dijo Cana apareciendo detrás de ella. Lucy le miro, pero Cana sonreía –Lucy, lo que paso no tiene nada que ver con como vistas, esto pudo pasarle a cualquier maga de Espíritus, ese malnacido es así, no tienes que apenarte de tu cuerpo.

-Ah… no… es que- decía Lucy y Lissana le tomo la mano.

-Lucy, confía en ti misma, se que parecerá raro que te lo diga… pero así no eres tu… con esa ropa te vez… rara- dijo Lissana, lo que sorprendió a Lucy.

-¿En serio?- preguntó ella confusa.

-Pareces mucho mayor… el otro día, cuando caminaste conmigo pensaron que eras mi mamá- dijo Wendy con un mohín de disgusto lo que hizo reír a Cana y a Lissana, Lucy solo sonrió apenada.

-Es que… no crean que me han dejado de gustar mis ropas… pero… cada que las veo… recuerdo lo que paso- dijo ella, Cana le sonrió.

-Lucy, te lo repito, con esas ropas te vez rara, no te digo que te pongas una minifalda o una blusa pequeña, pero hay ropa más ligera que puedes usar- dijo ella, Lucy solo le miro.

-No sé… es solo que… -dijo ella pero Lissana le interrumpió.

-Tienes pena de resaltar tu cuerpo, Lucy, así no eres tú, anda, vamos creo que es hora de empezar un nuevo paso terapéutico para ti- dijo con decisión.

-¿Y qué es?- pregunto confusa mientras que Lissana y Cana se veían con malicia.

-¡Nos vamos de compras!- exclamaron ambas felizmente, Lucy solo les miro confusa, pero al final también sonrió, en eso entro Natsu con el helado.

-Aquí les traje el helado que querían- dijo Natsu sonriendo, en eso Happy salió disparado a su lado.

-¡Natsu corre!- dijo mientras que huía.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó confuso.

-Ah, nada Natsu, solo decidimos que para ayudar a Lucy la llevaremos a una actividad terapéutica… nos vamos de compras- dijo Cana sonriendo, Natsu solo sudo frio.

-eh… que bueno, anden, les encargo a Lucy- dijo con nerviosismo… recordaba de las veces que acompaño a Mirajane y a Lissana de compras… y como sufrió.

-Oh no, tu nos acompañas, Lucy apreciara que nos ayudes- dijo Lissana mientras qué entre ella y Cana le sujetaban, Lucy solo le sonrió levemente y eso basto para que Natsu se rindiera.

Horas más tarde.

Zona comercial de Magnolia.

Tienda de ropa Heiss Kreuss.

-Vamos Lucy, este no es tan destapado- dijo Cana desde atrás de una cortina, Natsu solo esperaba, habían ido a comprar zapatos, algunas blusas, pero por el día que era habían pocos negocios abiertos, así que al menos Natsu no tuvo que cargar mucho… aun así, se alegraba, Lucy se veía alegre… feliz, desde el día en que le habían dado los resultados, todos habían hecho lo posible para que Lucy fuera recuperándose, desde el Maestro hasta Wakaba, Max y Macao… nadie dejo sola a Lucy en ningún momento, incluso el pequeño Romeo y Wendy charlaban mucho con ella…

Quizás la única cosa que a Natsu le causaba incomodidad… aparte de tratar de ser mas cariñoso con ella (aun estaba apenado por confesar su amor a la rubia frente a su suegro) era la ropa que Lucy usaba… ese estilo que había adoptado no iba con ella, no negaba que parecía una autentica princesa con esos vestidos… pero no era Lucy… no era el estilo de la Lucy que conoció y de la que se enamoro… ese estilo nuevo demostraba el miedo a lo que había pasado… no sabía porque pero le molestaba un poco… bueno, no podía negar que le gustaba mucho como vestía antes Lucy, hey, era hombre después de todo y ver a Lucy cuando usaba esas minifaldas y esas camisas tan ajustadas, pues era digno de verse.

-Anda sal- dijo Lissana y Natsu volteo… abrió la boca sorprendido.

Lucy solo estaba apenada, le habían hecho ponerse una camisa no muy ajustada pero que resaltaba sus atributos, así como unos pantalones de mezclilla que de verdad se veían bien en ella. Tal vez fuera porque desde hacía rato que no la veía con ropas al menos ligeramente sugestivas, tal vez porque ya por fin sabia que la amaba… pero algo le hizo sentir un calor interno.

-¿Cómo me veo?- preguntó Lucy algo nerviosa…

-Hermosa… -dijo el sin pensar… tapándose la boca de inmediato… maldita impulsividad, Lucy solo se sonrojo.

-Bueno, ya es un buen avance- dijo Cana sonriendo.

-Así es, Lucy, no tienen nada de malo los enormes vestidos que ahora estas usando, pero la verdad, esa no eres tú, debes de perder el miedo, tu eres una chica hermosa y porque un hijo de perra haya hecho lo que hizo, no quiere decir que debas de avergonzarte de cuerpo- dijo Lissana, Lucy le miro con sorpresa.

-Ella tiene razón, Lucy, tú eres una persona que no solo es hermosa por fuera, eres hermosa por dentro, cuidas de todos, haces mucho por todos, vamos que el gremio no sería el mismo sin ti, eres hermosa, te lo recalco y no soy la única que piensa eso ¿Verdad Natsu?- dijo Cana mirando al Dragón Slayer, Natsu solo suspiro y sonrió.

-Je, Lucy, sabes, esa ropa que estabas usando…. Me hacía sentir que estaba al lado de una señora… no de ti, es que bueno, no me acostumbro, siempre te vi con una vestimenta más ligera, y verte con eso, pues, se me hace raro- dijo él, Lucy solo sonrió.

-Gracias… a todos… bueno, no sé si este lista para volver a usar algo como lo que usaba antes.. pero el terapeuta me dijo lo mismo que ustedes… yo, bueno, creo que podría empezar con algo como esto… además, es fresco- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa, todos sonrieron, al menos empezaban mas avances.

Y así era, mientras que regresaban a la casa de Lucy, donde Virgo y Aries les esperaban, Natsu se dio cuenta de que la Agorafobia de Lucy ya casi había desaparecido, eso era bueno, además, desde que se dieron los resultados de los exámenes, la chica iba mejorando cada vez mas… aun tenia pesadillas y él se la pasaba sentado al lado de la cama de Lucy sosteniendo su mano para evitarlas, pero ya no eran tantas… habían habido un par de noches que había pasado en vela contemplándola.

Sonrió decidido, se encargaría que la sonrisa y la confianza de Lucy fueran permanentes, no volvería a verla llorar, decidido se impuso una meta, Lucy volvería a tener su confianza.

En otra parte.

-¡DEMONIOS!- exclamo Erza enfurecida -¡Estabaos tan cerca!

-De algún modo debió de enterarse que lo buscamos- dijo Loky.

-Aun así, fuimos muy lentos, y ahora ya no tenemos pistas de su paradero- dijo Mirajane molesta y decepcionada.

-No hay que rendirnos, ya una vez lo localizamos y lo volveremos a encontrar- dijo Juvia decidida.

-Juvia tiene razón, además, Levy me envió una carta, dice que ella y su grupo están al sur de aquí, igual Fried y los demás que buscan al norte, Ichiya y los Trimmens buscan por el oeste y tanto Sherry como Lyon están en el este, sea donde sea que se haya ocultado no tardaremos en dar con el- dijo Gray.

-Es cierto, pronto podremos darle caza a ese maldito… y le haremos pagar- dijo Erza decidida

A lo lejos un hombre les miraba.

-No si yo lo encuentro primero, no teman, les dejare al cuando termine… le enseñare a ese tipejo que nadie se mete con Fairy Tail- dijo para sí mientras que se quitaba la capucha y se podía ver el cabello dorado de Laxus Dreyar, el rubio miro a los magos y se marcho, había logrado sacarle mucha información a otro de los asociados de Raab y sabia donde podría encontrarlo, aun así, era una apuesta arriesgada, era un lugar donde Raab podría escaparse con facilidad.

-Pero no importa, lo dejare tan mal que solo deseara estar muerto- dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

**Seven Shot End**

Este fue un Shot corto, je, era solo para dar la noticia, Lucy no está embarazada, aunque será extremadamente fértil durante poco mas de 5 años, ´pero al menos no se embarazo, je, como ven, no fue que digamos el cap mas romántico, pero es que como lo veo, aunque Natsu le confesó su amor, es aún muy pronto para ser muy romántico, por ahora es más un apoyo, pero ya en el próximo empezara mas romanticismo y se demostrara que Natsu hará olvidar a Lucy todo lo que Raab le hizo de muchas maneras muy intimas.

Eso si, como ve, las chicas le están ayudando a Lucy a sentirse de nuevo cómoda consigo misma, y ya Raab está siendo cercado ¿Quién lo encontrara primero? ¿El equipo Shadow Gears? ¿La tribu Raijin? ¿Los Trimmens? ¿Lyon? ¿El grupo de Erza? ¿Laxus? O ¿Sera alguien más? Je, como notaran al fic solo le quedan un par de caps, tal vez solo llegue a los 10, pero ya los últimos caps contendrán partes mas románticas y se verá la recuperación de Lucy al completo, eso sí, a Raab le tocara su castigo, pero eso, será más adelante


	8. Shot 8

**Recuperando la confianza**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Eight Shot.**

-¡Mírame cuando te estoy regañando!- decía una enfadada Lissana mientras que Gildartz solo trataba de mirar para otro lado o bajar la cara-¡No te hagas el occiso!

-Ya te dije que lo sentía, no imagine que ya no tuvieran la misma relación- dijo Gildartz apenado mientras que miraba de reojo a donde estaban Natsu y Lucy… y vio a la rubia detenidamente, no era la misma chica que había visto… aunque era obvio que estaba recuperándose aun faltaba brillo en su mirad… era obvio que pese a todo aun tenia recuerdos de lo que le había pasado

.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente Lissana… tampoco es para tanto- dijo Lucy intercediendo por Gildartz.

-Anda, al menos Gildartz debe de aprender a no hablar de mas- dijo ella molesta, Gildartz solo bajo la cara apenado… entonces volteo a ver a Lucy.

-Lucy… en primera disculpa por lo que te conté… y en segunda… lamento lo que paso, yo mismo iré a buscar a ese maldito- dijo Gildartz, Lucy le sonrió.

-Gracias… pero no es necesario, ya Erza y varios de los demás miembros lo están buscando y… -dijo pero Gildartz le interrumpió.

-No importa, cualquiera que haga algo contra alguien del gremio debe de pagar- dijo con seriedad el mago.

-Bueno, Erza y los demás están buscando a Raab… estamos seguros que pronto lo encontraran- dijo Lissana, Gildartz asintió mientras que se levantaba.

-Entonces yo también iré a buscarle, no puedo permitir que alguien así siga libre- dijo Gildartz –No temas, lo encontrare, te lo debo por el mal rato que te hice pasar.

-De verdad no es necesario- dijo Lucy mientras que Natsu solo sonreía.

-Natsu… je, disculpa el embrollo… yo… bueno, ya sabes… no imagine que pues… que tu ya hubieras cambiado- dijo algo nervioso.

-Tranquilo, no te culpo, como casi nunca estas por aquí es obvio que te dejaste llevar por la primera impresión- dijo sonriendo, Gildartz solo bajo el rostro apenado mientras que miraba a Lucy de rejo… era una gran chica… ahora se sentía mal por no haber pensado en que la gente cambia –Es una gran chica… cuídala bien.

Y diciendo eso decidió ir a su casa, tomaria un descanso después se marcharía a cazar a Raab.

Cana miro todo des de una esquina, suspiro.

-Padre… a veces eres tan insensible- dijo con una sonrisa… aun no era momento de revelarle a Gildartz la verdad sobre su paternidad, aun así, a Cana le había alegrado que lo regañaran… - De verdad que se lo merecía por hacer que Lucy se preocupara.

Sonrió mientras que se marchaba, iría a casa de Lucy a charlar con Virgo y Aries.

Los días seguían pasando y Lucy mejoraba de modo constante.

-Es bueno ver que estas tan feliz hoy- dijo Natsu sonriendo, Lucy solo bajo el rostro sonrojada.

-Si… es que… pese a todo lo que paso, de verdad que te agradezco a ti y… a todos por apoyarme, de verdad- dijo Lucy sonriendo, Natsu le sonrió entonces y miro las ropas que Lucy usaba… la blusa era muy similar a la que usaba cuando se conocieron, un poco más larga pero similar, y ya por fin había vuelto a usar falda… aunque esa falda a la rodilla se le veía rara… -¿Pasa algo?

-Ah… no, no es nada… es solo que… bueno… andaba pensando en lo que paso en la mansión de tu padre- dijo el… y Lucy se puso roja.

-¿Aun recuerdas… lo que paso? Es que como… no habías vuelto a decir nada- dijo ella apenada, Natsu solo sonrió nervioso.

-No lo he olvidado… es solo que… no sé qué hacer… pero Lucy, no mentí… lo que dije me salió por qué es lo que siento, je, no había tenido nunca una sensación así- dijo Natsu con pena.

-¿De verdad? Pero Gildartz me había comentado que tu y Lissana se llevaban muy bien… incluso me dijo que ella varias veces decía que quería ser tu esposa- dijo Lucy con algo de seriedad, Natsu noto eso y suspiro.

-No niego que me ponía nervioso… pero ella solo era mi amiga, cuando decía esas cosas bueno… era obvio que me pusiera nervioso, nadie me las decía, y obviamente si alguien se enteraba se iban a burlar de mi… es mas se burlaron cuando se enteraron, mira… a Lissana la considero como una hermana, pero nunca sentí por ella más que eso… tengo que admitir que fuera de otras cosas… Erza me llego a interesar un poco- dijo Natsu ante la mirada de sorpresa de Lucy… quien empezó a reír.

-Ja, no es increíble, Erza no solo es hermosa sino que es divertida- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-Si… y muy peligrosa, cualquier gusto se me desapareció con la primera paliza… en fin… Lucy… quiero que sepas que lo que dije no es ninguna broma o niñería, de verdad… eh… de verdad…- dijo con dificultad… la primera vez no había sido difícil porque uso el impulso del momento pero ahora… ahora era distinto, no había dicho nada por que no quería presionar a Lucy ni tampoco verse como un aprovechado… además… según Cana, Lucy podría no reaccionar favorablemente por la situación…

-No temas… si no puedes decirlo no hay problema, es difícil- dijo Lucy sonriéndole, Natsu solo se rasco el cuello, Lucy le sonrió con ternura y eso hizo que Natsu tomara una decisión –Vamos, hay que ir a comer algo.

-Te amo- dijo el de pronto… Lucy solo le miro con sorpresa, Natsu le miraba seriamente –Si… ahora lo sé y lo puedo decir con la misma firmeza que antes… te amo.

-Natsu- dijo ella con sorpresa… si bien el ya se lo había dicho en la mansión, desde hacía días que no lo volvía a mencionar –Yo…

-Anda, no temas, no sé si sientas o no lo mismo, pero al menos se siente bien decirlo, además, ya te lo dije, yo estaré contigo para ayudarte… es más, me alegra que ya no tengas miedo de salir y que al menos ya… ya pueda tocarte- dijo él, Lucy se sonrojo y entonces Natsu capto que algo en lo que había dicho sonó raro- ¡Ah, no me refería a eso!

-Je… Natsu… gracias- dijo ella acercándose y entonces le abrazo, el pelirrosado se sonrojo un poco, todo esto era nuevo para él… pero se sentía bien… se sentía cálido… se sentía…

-"Algo suave me está tocando"- pensó y se percato de que era el pecho de Lucy… ya antes lo había sentido, no negaba que era suave, agradable… pero ahora algo era distinto-"¡Demonios me estoy excitando!"

-¿Natsu?- preguntó Lucy al percatarse que el pelirosa estaba temblando -¿Qué pasa?

-No… no es nada Lucy, es solo que… me siento feliz… estoy feliz de que ya estés recuperando la confianza… de verdad- dijo él sonriendo, Lucy le sonrió –h, entonces… ¿Qué somos ahora?

-¿Perdón?- preguntó ella confusa.

-Si… ya sabes, bueno, aunque en realidad no sé si tú sientes lo mismo pero… -dijo Natsu nervioso, Lucy se dio cuenta que el chico estaba hecho bolas mentalmente y sonrió con ternura.

-Natsu… yo también te amo… creo que empecé a amarte desde que nos conocimos… aunque me resulto más obvio cuando Mirajane me metió la idea- dijo Lucy, Natsu le miro confuso, pero se sintió feliz… aunque… ¿Ella lo quería desde que se conocieron? ¿Cómo es que no sé dio cuenta?

-Bueno, creo que entonces… si tú me amas… y yo pues… te amo… ¿Qué nos hace?- dijo él ya más que nervioso, Lucy solo negó con la cabeza y… aunque estaba nerviosa… al estar junto con Natsu cualquier recuerdo de Raab desaparecía.

-No sé… ¿Novios?- preguntó ella mientras que acercaba su rostro al de Natsu… y se detenía… quería hacerlo… ansiaba besarlo… pero algo en las facciones masculinas de Natsu le recordaba un poco que fue un hombre el que la había violado… y le había besado en muchas ocasiones… por suerte ya antes había tenido su primer beso, pero eso no quitaba que ahora le resultara difícil acercarse a Natsu.

-Lucy… je… novios… no suena tan mal- dijo Natsu sonriéndole, no se había percatdo de la incomodidad de Lucy… por que se había quedado mirando sus labios… esos labios que habían sido mancillados por Raab…

-Yo… bueno, es un inicio… -dijo Lucy nerviosa.

-Y… creo que los novios se besan ¿No es así?- dijo Natsu con algo de malicia… la verdad es que intenciones no le faltaban desde que se había confesado por primera vez a la rubia, Lucy solo volteo el rostro confundiéndolo -¿Lucy?

-Yo… aun no creo poder… ese Raab… bueno, me… me beso muchas veces… y… hay días en los que siento que mis labios están sucios… me he llegado a partir un poco los labios por lavarlos en extremo- dijo ella… y noto entonces que las manos de Natsu se colocaron a ambos lados de su rostro -¿Natsu? ¿Qué haces?

-Borrare cada cosa que Rab te haya hecho, te lo aseguro… y empezare con tus labios- dijo con seriedad, Lucy se sonrojo y trato de decir algo pero sintió como los labios del Dragón Slayer le cubrían los propios…

Era una sensación divina… Natsu solo sentía los suaves labios de Lucy y se pregunto ¿Por qué diablos había tardado tanto en besarla?

Lucy solo cerró los ojos, tenia sensaciones encontradas… el beso era hermoso, pero a su mente… imágenes de Raab forzándola le llegaban… entonces Natsu aumento la presión… y como si algo estallara, las imágenes se borraron.. .ahora solo estaba Natsu… solo él…

El beso continúo… y cuando se separaron ambos solo se sonrieron.

-Te dije que te curaría… y esto es solo el principio- dijo el sonriendo.

-Natsu… yo… gracias- dijo ella y sintiéndose apenada… volvió a besarlo…

-¡Oh que tierno!- se escucho la voz de Cana, ambos se separaron al escuchar los aplausos… y se percataron de que muchos miembros del gremio se encontraban allí.

-¿¡Desde cuando están aquí!- preguntó aturdido Natsu- ¡Es más de donde salieron!

-Desde el "Te amo"- dijo Lissana sonriendo -Y bueno, salimos todos a caminar

-A espiarlos diras- dijo Cana sonriendo.

-¡Natsu, Lucy me alegro mucho por ustedes! ¡Aye!- exclamo Happy sonriendo.

-De verdad, que bueno que la cuidas bien- dijo Charle sonriendo.

-Oh, Natsu san, Lucy san… que tiernos- dijo Wendy sonriendo.

-Supongo que eso quiere decir que ya son novios oficialmente- dijo Makarov.

-Natsu, cuídala bien, tu eres el único que puede- dijo Macao mientras que Wakaba sacaba de quien sabe donde un poco de vino.

-¡Vamos a festejar al gremio!- dijo Makarov mientras que Lucy y Natsu se miraban… solo suspiraron mientras que sonreían.

-Bueno, al menos creo que ya diste otro paso más Lucy- dijo él.

-Si… y gracias de nuevo, se que parezco disco rayado, pero no puedo dejar de agradecerte

Ambos solo estaban más que rojos… sin embargo no podían negar que estaban felices… aunque aún era pronto para algo más.

En otra zona.

-De… demonios… apenas logre escapar- decía un hombre de aspecto cansado, sus ropas estaban rotas en parte y tenía una herida en el costado- De no ser porque esos bandidos empezaron a pelearse me habrían matado esos locos.

Y rápidamente repaso lo que había pasado… un grupo de magos de Fairy Tail habían aparecido en el bar donde el bebía y narraba sus aventuras.

Cuando noto que eran de Fairy Tail de inmediato trato de huir, pero la maga pelirroja le ataco con rapidez, solo la casualidad hizo que se tropezara y cayera logrando evitar la estocada de la pelirroja, la cual solo le hizo un profundo corte al costado… en eso algunos bandidos con magia empezaron a atacar, pero la misteriosa maga de Agua se cargo a varios de ellos, así como el mago de hielo y aquel que usaba magia de luz…

EL apenas escapo solo porque uso una bomba de gas, pero estaba herido, solo pudo evitar una serie de ataques que le lanzaban desde el cielo por que se metió entre una multitud logrando escapar.

-Malditos magos de Fairy Tail… je, pero aun así, pude disfrutar mucho de esa muchachita- dijo con ironía mientras que la luz de una vela le iluminaba el rostro… Raab Hack… ahora debía de encontrar un escondite antes de que lo volvieran a encontrar… no sabía que pronto sus pasos lo harían terminar en medio del nido de sus problemas.

En un Hostal.

-¡Maldición! ¡Ya lo teníamos!- exclamo Erza furiosa.

-Aun así logro escapar, pero no debe de haber ido muy lejos- dijo Loki con seriedad –Ademas de que Gazille esta cazandolo.

-Según el mapa, hay 5 puntos a donde pudo haber ido y en todos hay miembros de Fairy Tail y de los demás gremios – dijo Gray con seriedad, entonces Mirajane y Juvia notaron algo.

-Hay un punto a donde puede ir y de allí escapar de nosotros… -dijo Mirajane ante la sorpresa de los demás.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó Erza confusa.

-Magnolia- dijo Juvia señalando la ciudad en el mapa… todos palidecieron, si Raab escapaba a Magnolia y de allí lograba llegar a la estación de trenes podría escapársele… pero eso no era lo peor, podría ir a buscar a Lucy.

-¡Tomen sus cosas regresamos a Magnolia!- exclamo Erza mientras que todos rápidamente se preparaban.

En otro lugar.

-Demonios, que bola de escoria- dijo Laxus terminando de freír a mas magos de gremios oscuros… por culpa de ellos Raab se le había escapado, había logrado localizarlo, pero esos sujetos que parecían tener algo contra Fairy Tail le habían atacado… tal vez no los habría freído con tanta rudeza si no le hubieran dicho que esa "perra" se merecía lo que paso.

-Nadie llamara así a un miembro de Fairy Tail… y menos a Lucy- dijo con seriedad.

Se dio la vuelta y se marcho.

Gildartz había destrozado una guarida de un Gremio oscuro. Eran aliados de Raab… pero no sabían dónde estaba oculto, molesto reviso los mapas y se percato… solo había un lugar a donde Raab podía ir… Magnolia.

En Magnolia… en el Gremio, nadie sabía que pronto Raab estaría en esa ciudad… el hombre que había violado a Lucy estaría más cerca de lo que pensaban.

Y Lucy no sabía que pronto tendría la oportunidad de "retribuir" lo que le habían hecho.

Eight Shot End.

Bien, como notaron, el final está cerca.

Raab se acerca a Magnolia, y en el próximo cap ocurrirá un encuentro inesperado, je, eso sí, esta vez, muchos le harán entender a Raa que meterse con alguien de Fairy Tail es lo peor que pudo hacer… pero ya verán… Raab será atrapado pronto.

Por cierto, espero que la parte romántica no haya quedado cursi, adoro el romance, pero es difícil manejar a tipos como Natsu, que no son nada románticos, je, eso sí, no esperen que de una vez anden como locos poniéndose a hacer cositas, pero como ven, Natsu piensa "limpiar" el cuerpo de Lucy… je pero la mejor "limpieza" se reserva hasta el capítulo final… el 10… si, ya está por acabar este fic, que bueno que lo aceptaron.

Anuncio de una vez mi nuevo proyecto.

Doppelganger: Es un fic AU donde los personajes están en un mundo más real, je, involucrar a los Fairys de Edoras y Earth Land, y las dos Lucys son protagonistas, será: Lucy/Natsu (la principal), LucyAshley/Loki, Natsu Dragion/Lissana, Erza/Jerall, Knightwalker/Mistgun y un cuadrado amoroso entre las Juvias y Grays, je, chance y les gustara, será pura comedia.

Suerte a todos


	9. Shot 9

**Recuperando la confianza**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Nine Shot.**

**Nota: Este shot incluirá muchas palabras altisonantes.**

Las horas pasaban, desde que Lucy y Natsu se habían vuelto oficialmente novios habían pasado ya un día entero.

-Princesa, veo que es feliz- dijo Virgo, Lucy le sonrió.

-Si... es que… no pensé que después de lo que paso pudiera sentir tanta dicha- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-¿Desea que tire esto?- preguntó Virgo y Lucy noto que era la minifalda azul y la blusa que usaba cuando conoció a Natsu… se sorprendió por lo que había dicho Virgo y entonces se percato de que ella no había vuelto a usar ese conjunto desde… desde la violación…

-No… no lo tires… dámelo- dijo Lucy ante lo que Virgo con una levesisima sonrisa se lo dio –Esta ropa es muy preciada para mi… y creo… creo que es hora de volver a usarla- dijo decidida.

Virgo solo le miro sonriente mientras que secretamente preparaba un par de trajes nuevos para Lucy y Natsu, esperaba que le gustasen a su princesa.

Natsu se dirigía a casa de Lucy junto con Happy, estaba contento… muy contento, no sabía que tan liberador fue decirle a Lucy sus sentimientos, pero ahora estaba agradecido de poder notarlo… aunque no sabía cómo actuar, al menos besar a Lucy se sentía muy bien.

-Natsu te vez feliz- dijo Happy.

-Si… y yo que pensaba que todo esto del noviazgo eran meras estupideces… vaya de lo que me perdí- dijo sonriente.

-Aye, esto de los noviazgos Macao dice que es muy divertido- dijo Happy mientras que sonreía con un gran pescado en sus manos.

-Eh… Happy, Charle ya te había dicho que no le gusta el pescado- dijo Natsu.

-Aye… pero es para Lucy, además… Charle últimamente se ha portado muy dulce conmigo… quiero encontrar un modo de acercarme más- dijo Happy a lo que Natsu se carcajeo.

-Vaya… no cabe duda que esto es algo completamente nuevo- dijo Natsu mientras que analizaba como se sentía el estar con estas emociones… era raro, se sentía fuera de carácter… pero algo en el era muy pero muy feliz.

Llegaron a casa de Lucy y subieron al departamento.

Quizás fuera que estaba más feliz, o que por un momento se olvido de lo que había pasado por que entro como si nada a la casa de Lucy… y se quedo parado en la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Natsu?- preguntó Happy al ver que Natsu estaba parado… y vio con sorpresa a Lucy.

-¡Natsu!- exclamo la chica con sorpresa…vestía el viejo conjunto que usara antes… cuando se conocieron… Natsu solo estaba pasmado… no había notado lo corto que era realmente (la verdad eso jamás le había importado)

-Veo que lo dejo frio princesa- dijo Virgo mientras que Lucy se sonrojaba… no sabía porque sentía pena… si ese conjunto ya lo había usado antes frente a Natsu… y se percato que tanto tiempo sin usar ropas así que… ahora se sentía apenada… pero…

-Lucy… ve… veo que volviste a usar esa ropa- dijo Natsu sonriendo, era una gran señal de mejoría… además, Lucy se veía bien.

-Si… es que… me entro la nostalgia y…-dijo ella pero Natsu se acerco y la abrazo –Natsu…

-Je… Lucy… de verdad que es genial verte vestida así… me trae tantos recuerdos- dijo el sonriente, Lucy sonrió apenada y lo abrazo.

-¡Se Guuuuuustan!- dijeron Virgo y Happy al unisonó, y ambos no pudieron evitar reír.

Entonces antes de que Lucy dijera algo, Natsu la beso… el beso fue suave y dulce… desde que habían formalizado, Natsu había cambiado un poco… seguía siendo hiperactivo, bromista, alegre… pero algo nuevo había surgido… se había dulcificado, al menos ya no andaba prendiendo fuego a todo… sino que… había madurado… por ella, para ayudarla, cuidarla y avanzar juntos… era raro, pero le gustaba… ahora entendía lo que decían muchos… el amor cambia a la gente…

-Hey Natsu, que se van a ahogar- dijo Happy sonriendo, ambos solo le miraron.

-Si Happy, bien, ¿Y qué vamos a hacer hoy?- preguntó Natsu sonriente.

-Bueno, Lissana nos invito a todos a comer en el restaurante Fairy Calm- dijo Lucy, Natsu se sujeto el mentón.

-¿Qué no es muy caro?- preguntó confuso.

-Bueno, Lissana dijo que Elfman y el Maestro iban a pagar- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-En ese caso, ¡Vamos a comer!- exclamo Natsu con una sonrisa.

-No es muy conveniente ir a comer en esas fachas y mas a un lugar elegante- dijo Virgo –Princesa, tengo algo que les servirá a ambos- y sonrió.

Natsu y Lucy solo se miraron mientras que Happy se sentía un poco excluido.

Más Tarde.

Restaurante Fairy Calm.

-¡Natsu, Lucy por aquí!- dijo Lissana sonriendo, como era un restaurante elegante… pues todos iban con sus mejores ropas… Lissana con el mismo traje que usase en Edoras aunque adaptado a Earthland, Elfman tenía bien cerrada su chamarra, Wendy venia con un hermoso vestido azul, Charle bien arreglada y el maestro usaba su ropa formal…

-Vaya… ahora sí que son toda una pareja- dijo Cana quien venía un poco mas arreglada que de costumbre. Los demás asintieron mientras que vieron las ropas que llevaban los dos magos y Happy… y es que virgo les había traído un par de trajes de color blanco con purpura en el caso de Lucy, Purpura con tintes blancos a Natsu…. La verdad es que se veían bien, ambos trajes iban a juego (aquí imagínenlos a su gusto) al igual que Happy quien también había recibido un podo de esa ropa y Charle no pudo evitar notar que le sentaba muy bien al gato blanco.

-Je, Virgo nos los dio estas ropas… ¿Se ven raras?- dijo Natsu incomodo, no le gustaba mucho el purpura… pero debía admitir que a Lucy le sentaba genial el vestido.

-Para nada, se ven geniales- dijo Lissana sonriendo.

-Es cierto, hora si que parecen novios- dijo Wendy mientras que Lucy se sonrojaba y Natsu solo se rascaba la nuca.

-¡Charle como me veo!- exclamo Happy sonriéndole, Charle le miro.. y no pudo evitar sonreír, el traje le sentaba bien a Happy, además de que era bueno que estuviera animado.

-Te vez bien- dijo Charle mientras qué Happy se sonrojaba.

-Se Guuustan- dijo Wendy a tono de broma lo que sonrojo a los dos Exceded e hizo que Lucy y los demás empezaran a reír, Charle pensó reclamar… pero guardo silencio… la verdad es que los últimos días con Happy, habían sido muy agradables, y disfrutaba de estar con él… y no podía negar que cada día… desde lo de Edoras… el gato se le hacía cada vez más atractivo.

La comida transcurrió sin problemas para nadie, Lucy estuvo muy platicadora, al fin empezaba a recuperar su personalidad completa, no solo eso… parecía que por fin, con la ayuda de Natsu de nuevo se sentía cómoda con su cuerpo y ya no sentía vergüenza del mismo.

-Ah… Natsu, hay un par de cosas que encargamos para Lucy, ¿Podrías traerlas?- dijo Cana sonriendo.

-¿Y por qué yo?- Dijo el molesto.

-Oh, vamos Natsu, se caballeroso y ve por las cosas o te daré "el castigo"- dijo el Maestro mientras que Natsu solo trago saliva y salió disparado por las cosas que le encargaron.

-Que cruel- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

-¡Aye! ¡Ni siquiera Natsu quiere el "castigo" del Maestro!- dijo Happy sonriendo.

-No quiero saber cuál es ese castigo- dijo Lucy con calma mientras que Wendy asentía.

Natsu caminaba por la parte trasera del restaurante, según Cana, el encargo se lo dejarían allí, de pronto su hombro choco con el de otra persona.

-Ah, disculpe- dijo mientras que miraba al sujeto, este solo le miro y se marcho, Natsu se sintió confuso, el tipo estaba golpeado, con algo de un tinte rojo en sus ropas… olía a sangre ¿Un asesino? No… al parecer era suya, tal vez había tenido un accidente… pero algo en ese hombre le dio muy, pero muy mala espina… era una sensación de muerte… no, era como si de verdad desease matar a ese hombre… y de pronto un aroma mas se mezclo en si… un aroma que el había sentido el dia que encontraron a Lucy… el día que la habían violado…

Volteo con rapidez pero el hombre ya no estaba… no había duda… ese olor… ese olor era el mismo… no lo había notado antes pero… algo en su interior le decía que ese hombre era el que había violado a Lucy.

-Oh no… Lucy- dijo y rápidamente empezó a buscar el aroma… y se percato de que en ese momento estaban trayendo los mariscos para surtir el restaurante –Demonios- y rápidamente se dirigió a donde estaban las chicas y el maestro.

Lucy había ido a los sanitarios, se encontraba más relajada… sonrió mientras que pensaba en como todos la habían ayudado…

-¿Señorita no ha visto a mi mami?- dijo una pequeña, Lucy le miro y sonrió.

-No sé quien es tu mami, pero de seguro el gerente o alguno de los meseros puede ayudarte a buscarla, ven te acompaño- dijo ella, ambas se dirigieron a la gerencia.

Minutos después Lucy había dejado a la niña cuando…

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó al tener un escalofrió… miro para todos lados y de pronto vio por una ventana a alguien… estaba inclinado, parecía herido… no supo por que pero algo en su mente le hizo ir a ayudar.

Se acerco a ver, ya más confiada porque estaba en Magnolia.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó… y el hombre le miro… Lucy quedo paralizada al verle…

-Vaya… ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- dijo él con una sonrisa mordaz..

-T…. tú… no… no puede ser- dijo asustada la rubia… y es que Raab estaba frente a ella, herido, sangrando levemente… pero estaba frente a ella.

-No alces la voz muñeca… tal vez no esté a mi cien, pero aun puedo usar mi poder para inutilizarte- dijo con una mueca malvada, Lucy estaba aterrorizada… en su mente todos los recuerdos de lo que Raab le había hecho estaban reviviendo… y eso le aterraba –Bien… necesito marcharme… curarme… pero más que nada… un poco de ayuda no me caería mal…. Y creo que tu me la daras- dijo con una mirada muy profunda.

-No… aléjate… no te dejare que me toques… de nuevo- dijo Lucy con miedo, pero con una fuerte decisión en su mirada, Raab solo le miro y empezó a reír.

-Ja, veo que sacaste agallas zorra, pero eso de nada te sirvió la ultima vez… no, espera, si que sirvió, hizo que fuera todo más dulce- dijo relamiéndose los labios, Lucy solo tembló mientras que Raab se reía, pero entonces recordó que estaban en Magnolia, que Natsu estaba dentro y… que esta vez ella ya sabía del poder de Raab –Ahora déjate de pendejadas y ayúdame.

-No-dijo con decisión sorprendiendo a Raab.

-¿Qué dijiste zorra?- preguntó confuso.

-Dije que no… y no te atrevas a volverme a llamar así- dijo decidida.

-¿Qué acaso ya olvidaste que tu magia es inútil contra mi perra? ¿O acaso deseas que te vuelva a mostrar mi hombría?- dijo él molesto.

-¿Hombría? ¡HOMBRIA! ¡TU NO ERES MAS QUE UN MARICA ABUSADOR! ¡SOLO POR QUE POSEES CIERTAS HABILIDADES TE CREES QUE PUEDES IR HACIENDO TUS ESTUPIDECES!- exclamo exaltada, Raab solo le gruño.

-Maldita zorra… bien, si así lo deseas… ¡TE VOYA A HACER SUFRIR HASTA QUE YA NO PUEDAS MAS!- exclamo él mientras que sus manos empezaban a brillar, Lucy se estremeció… esa era el embrujo con el que la había derrotado… con el que ella no pudo defenderse cuando la violo.

Dentro del restaurante.

-¿Cómo que ya se tardo Lucy?- dijo Cana.

-Es cierto, Natsu tampoco ha regresado- dijo Wendy.

-Je, ¿Creen que se hayan encontrado y que estén dándose un poco de cariño?- dijo Lissana en un tono burlón, a lo que el maestro se empezó a reír y Elfman solo decía que Natsu era todo un hombre.

-Ah, Natsu- dijo Happy sonriendo… y entonces noto que la cara de Natsu estaba seria -¿Qué pasa?

-¿Dónde está Lucy?- preguntó

-Fue a los sanitarios, ¿Qué acaso paso algo?- preguntó Lissana confundida.

-Ese maldito… esta aquí- dijo con seriedad lo que hizo palidecer a todos.

-Natsu, ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?- preguntó Makarov.

-Su aroma es inconfundible… debemos de ir por Lucy y…- dijo cuando sus oídos captaron algo.

-"¡HOMBRIA! ¡TU NO ERES MAS QUE UN MARICA ABUSADOR! ¡SOLO POR QUE POSEES CIERTAS HABILIDADES TE CREES QUE PUEDES IR HACIENDO TUS ESTUPIDECES!"

-Lucy- dijo él y rápidamente salió en dirección a esa exclamación de furia.

-¡Natsu espéranos!- dijeron mientras que iban tras él.

Afuera, Lucy apenas y había logrado esquivar el ataque de Raab… aunque tenía miedo no pensaba retroceder mientras que se arrepentía de no cargar su látigo, apenas ya había alcanzado una tapa de basura, pero eso debía de servir.

-Empeoraste por lo que veo… si no estuviera lastimado ya te habría dado… no importa, de este no te salvas- dijo Raab.

-No me importa… tu solo eres un cobarde, abusas de las mujeres por qué no tienes los huevos para enfrentarte a alguien de tu taya… eres una vergüenza para los humanos y para los hombres- dijo Lucy ante lo que Raab se enfureció.

-¡Con que una vergüenza! ¡Bien, se acabo, voy a darte con todo y luego te hare disfrutar una y otra vez hasta que no puedas ni respirar pendeja!- exclamo mientras que un potente hechizo salió de sus manos, Lucy se percato de que no podría esquivarlo… y uso la dura tapa contra Raab… tal vez serviría de algo.

-¡CUIDADO!- exclamo alguien y Lucy sintió que unos fuertes brazos le jalaban y la sacaban del rango del ataque.

-¡Natsu!- exclamo al ver a su ahora novio protegiéndola, parte del hechizo de Raab le había alcanzado a dar a Natsu…

-¡ARGGHHH MALDITA!- se escucho y Lucy se percato de que la tapa había logrado pegarle a Raab en plena cara.

-Lucy, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Natsu a lo que ella asintió, Natsu le sonrió con dulzura y entonces cambio su expresión a una de odio puro al voltear a ver a Raab –Tu….

Raab se estaba levantando, en eso noto la presencia de más personas… y solo trago saliva… los reconoció de inmediato… miembros de Fairy Tail…

-Oh mierda- fue todo lo que dijo mientras que veía con miedo al famoso Salamander separarse de la rubia y mirarlo de modo totalmente homicida… no cabía duda… ese sujeto tenía todas las intenciones de matarlo.

-Tu…. Tú fuiste el que violo a Lucy, tú fuiste quien se atrevió a martirizarla… a humillarla… ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡COMO PUDISTE ATREVERTE A TOCAR A ALGUIEN A QUIEN AMO TANTO!- exclamo mientras qué una enorme flama surgía de él ante la mirada de miedo de Raab.

-¡Natsu!- exclamo Lucy asombrada.

-¡Lucy estas bien!- preguntó Lissana mientras que los demás solo miraban a Natsu… nunca lo habían visto tan furioso… y el maestro se percato de algo… Natsu iba a matarlo… estaba decidido a matar a Raab… no podía permitir que Natsu se ensuciara las manos, aunque fuera por una razón justa, cuando matas a una persona… muchas veces no puedes parar, mas porque es una sensación demasiado… adictiva… se empieza con uno… y se sigue… quería frenarlo… podrían atrapar a Raab y entregarlo a las cárceles del consejo donde purgaría una de las peores condenas… pero no podía acercarse… no podía ir a detener a Natsu ya que en el fondo, el también quería matar Raab.

-Maldición- dijo Raab mientras que recordaba que un poco de su hechizo le había dado al DS… y sonrió, tenía una oportunidad de escapar.

-¡TE MATARE DESGRACIADO! ¡KARYUU NO TEKKEN!- y el puño de fuego de Natsu salió con tanta intensidad que parecía estar a modo Dragón Force, Raab apenas y la esquivo… y uso un segundo hechizo.

-¡MENTAL SHOCK!- exclamo y entonces Natsu se detuvo… y en su mente empezaron a pasar escenas de lo que le había pasado a Lucy…

-Ese hechizo… ese estúpido cree que con eso ganara tiempo. Solo está adelantando su muerte- dijo el Maestro mientras que Cana y Elfman iban a apoyar a Natsu –No se acerquen.

-¡Pero Maestro!- exclamaron ambos.

-Esta es una lucha de Natsu- dijo él mientras que veía como Natsu temblaba… el hechizo de Raab permitía crear un trauma mental enviando información al cerebro usando algún evento traumático cercano a alguien de la presa… el problema es que…

-¡MALDITO!- exclamo Natsu mientras que sus flamas crecían aun mas, Raab se percato de que su ataque no sirvió más que para avivar el fuego de Natsu.

-¡DEMONIOS!- exclamo mientras que apenas y lograba esquivar un potente impacto de las llamas… entonces vio a Natsu entre el fuego… se veía como un demonio…

-Me… me va a matar… no… debo de ponerme serio- dijo mientras que sacaba una serie de talismanes… solo los podía usar una vez en toda la vida, pero sería más que suficiente para huir.

¡SHIELD MAKER!- exclamo mientras que una especie de escudo salía del talismán usándolo para contener las flamas de Natsu, Raab alcanzo a huir aprovechando la sorpresa… pero no llego lejos…

-¡No creas que podrás irte desgraciado!- se escucho y todos vieron a Erza con la armadura del Purgatorio y con una enorme lanza apuntando a Raab.

-¡REGULUZ! –se escucho y Raab apenas y alcanzo a cubrirse con el talismán que empezó a reventarse.

-Demonios- dijo mientras uqe miraba con rabia al espíritu de Leo.

-¡Loki!- exclamo Lucy.

-Lucy… Natsu, lamentamos la tardanza.

-Raab es mío- dijo Natsu con seriedad, Loki le miro con sorpresa… y vio que en los ojos de Natsu se veía la muerte… algo que le sorprendió, en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Natsu jamás le había visto tan enfurecido.

-¡Lucy¡- se escucho y entonces vieron a Juvia, Gray, Gazille, Phanter Lily y Mirajane… no solo ellos venían.. .al parecer en un solo instante todos los perseguidores de Raab estaban allí.

-¡Todos!- exclamo Lucy sonriendo mientras que Raab miraba aterrado al gremio.

-¡No te perdonaremos por lo que le hiciste a Lu-chan!- se escucho y Lucy vio con una sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos a Levy desde un edificio, a lo lejos se veía a tres figuras acercándose… no cuatro, los Trimmens e Ichiya habían llegado también.

-¡Pero cómo demonios me encontraron!- dijo Raab asustado sin saber que justo cuando Mirajane se entero a donde iba había avisado por medio del Lacryma a todos los perseguidores, por lo que aunque era coincidencia que todos hubieran llegado a la vez, ya estaba destinado que lo atraparían.

-Te haremos desear no meterte con Nadie de Fairy Tail- dijo Gazille mientras que su mano se transformaba en una especie de barra con pinchos.

Raab solo les miro aterrorizado… eran demasiados… no, no debía de dejarse llevar por el pánico, aun tenía una opción… el máximo talismán… este le permitiría encerrar toda la ciudad de Magnolia por algunos minutos tiempo suficiente para escapar…

-No tengo otra opción- dijo mientras qué se preparaba… si no se apuraba, moriría a manos del Dragón Slayer…

-No te escaparas ahora… juro que te hare hervir hasta que no quede nada de ti- dijo Natsu mientras que el fuego de su ser –Vas a conocer el infierno…

-No creas que lo permitiré- dijo Raab mientras que el talismán brillaba y…

-¡MAXIMUN SEAL!- exclamo mientras que el talismán deslumbraba a todos y una especie de cúpula se formaba con Raab sobre ella.

-¡Peor que ha hecho!- exclamo Lissana mientras que miraban a Raab.

-¡Ja! ¡Ahora no podrán hacer nada idiotas!- exclamo mientras que reía como maniaco.

Natsu solo miro a Wendy y a Gazille quienes entendieron que hacer… Erza también se preparo igual que los demás…

-¡TRIPLE RUGIDO DEL DRAGON!- exclamaron mientras que todos los demás magos lanzaban también sus mejores hechizos… y la cúpula se quebró, pero aguanto.

-¡Maldicion! – dijo Raab al ver que su magia estaba siendo superada.

-¡Lucy!- se escucho la voz de Hibiki y Lucy vio al miembro de los Trimmens acercarse- ¡Todos, un nuevo ataque más reventara ese sello y podremos encargarnos de él! – dijo usando la magia de Archivo.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Todos preparen sus mejores ataques!- exclamo Erza mientras que usando las lacrimas y la magia de Archivo cada mago en Magnolia se acercaba a la zona, Raab solo miraba con miedo lo que pasaba, no era capaz de huir… estaba perdido.

-Lucy… disculpa pero debo de tocar tu cara- dijo el ante lo que Natsu volteo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- expreso molesto.

-No te enceles… pero es necesario que Lucy haga este ataque… Uranometria- dijo él.

-Urano… metria- dijo Lucy mientras que en su mente algo le decía que ya conocía ese nombre.

-Está bien… pero no la toques más de lo necesario o sentirás mas que una quemadura- dijo Natsu con seriedad haciendo que Hibiki tragase saliva mientras que descargaba la info del hechizo en Lucy.

-Jamás pensé que Natsu fuera tan posesivo…- dijo Wendy.

-¿Que esperabas? Ahora que estrena chica no creo que se calme tan fácil – dijo Gazille.

-¡Todos al unisono!- exclamo Erza mientras que todos los magos concentraban sus magias y…

¡KRABOOOM!- la cúpula estallo en pedazos… Raab seguía vivo pero había recibido una buena cantidad de daño y…

-¡URANOMETRIA!- se escucho mientras qué una especie de potente rayo le impactaba… Raab apenas y alcanzo a colocar el ultimo talismán… y aun así el impacto fue tal que…

Horas después.

Gremio de Fairy Tail.

-Entonces… ¿Se acabo?- dijo Lucy con una cara de sorpresa.

-Así es… incluso aunque Raab hubiera sobrevivido a ese ataque, es improbable que pueda volver a atacar a alguien… y además… encontramos esto en el bosque- dijo Gazille.

-Hum… "No lo busquen mas" esta letra se me hace conocida- dijo Makarov, aunque el ya sabía de quien era esa letra.

-Bueno, de todos modos le dimos su merecido- dijo Natsu mientras que abrazaba a Lucy ante la sorpresa de los que habían salido a perseguir a Raab.

-¿Paso algo de lo que debamos enterarnos?- preguntó Erza sonriendo.

-Bueno nosotros… -dijo Lucy pero Natsu le interrumpió.

-¡Somos novios!- exclamo el DS con una gran sonrisa ante la sorpresa de todos los recién llegados.

-Vaya… felicidades- dijo Gray sonriendo.

-¡Ah que felicidad! ¡Entonces ya no tengo que llamarte rival!- dijo Juvia sonriendo mientras qué Lucy solo le miraba con pena -¡Ah Gray sama, ahora nos toca a nosotros!

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó el confuso ya que no entendía, ante lo que los demás rieron- ¿De qué se ríen?

-Gray, eres tan despistado- dijo Erza sonriendo.

-Gray sama- dijo Juvia con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Bueno, de todos modos. Lucy ya no tienes que temer, le dimos una buena lección a ese infeliz- dijo Natsu sonriendo.

-Si… de verdad que si… todos… Natsu… Gracias- dijo Lucy mientras qué sonreía, los demás solo asintieron.

-¡Esto amerita fiesta!- grito el Maestro mientras que Mirajane y Lissana solo le miraban.

-Ay maestro- dijeron las hermanas mientras que todos empezaban a a festejar, Natsu entonces se acerco a Lucy y sonriendo la llevo a un punto mas tranquilo del gremio.

Allí.

-¿Por qué no te quedaste en la fiesta?- preguntó confundida Lucy.

-Oh, en un momento regresare… solo quería saber algo- dijo el sonriendo -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Yo… me siento mejor- dijo ella sonriéndole, Natsu le sonrió de vuelta.

-Lucy, aunque hayamos derrotado y castigado a Raab… el doctor me dijo que aun tendrás recuerdos de lo que paso… y como te dije antes, yo mismo me encargare de borrarlos… lo hare bien, no lo echare a perder- dijo sonriéndole.

-Gracias Natsu… por todo… lo lograremos juntos- dijo ella y Natsu al verla… no pudo evitar besarla… cuando se separaron…

-Como te dije… voy a limpiar cada parte de tu cuerpo de lo que ese infeliz te hizo- dijo el mientras que a Lucy se le subían los colores al rostro.

-¡Natsu! ¡No dighas eso!- dijo ella apenada y ambos empezaron a reír.

En otra parte.

Raab aun vivía… el último talismán salvo su vida, de no haberlo tenido la Uranometria le habría matado.

-Maldita… me vengare… me vengare de esa maldita Zorra rubia- dijo mientras qué trataba de parar la hemorragia.

-¿A quién llamaste zorra rubia?- se escucho… y Raab volteo con temor… Laxus Dreyar estaba mirándole con enfado… y los rayos empezaban a chisporrotear alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Yo… yo… -dijo el balbuceante pero…

-Te hare desear haber muerto- dijo con una sonrisa psicópata el Dragón Slayer del Rayo.

Raab solo le miro con pánico… mientras que Laxus se acercaba…

-¡NOOOOOO!-

Fue lo único que se escucho en el bosque.

**Nine Shot End**

Este fue el más largo, je, creo que me fallo un poco en la parte de la batalla, no sé pero no me salía… y pues en fin… como ven, Raab fue demasiado estúpido al amenazar a Lucy, je, mas con todos los magos de Magnolia tras él, originalmente iba a ser un poco mas sádico, pero últimamente me autocensuro mucho… no sé, creo que termino pensando en mi propia sanidad mental al imaginar esas escenas.

Bien, cualquier hueco en la historia tratare de compensarlo en el próximo Shot que ya es el ultimo, espero les agrade.

Suerte a todos


	10. Final Shot

**Recuperando la confianza**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Final Shot.**

**Nota: Este shot incluirá lemon suave y algo romantico, espero que no queden muy OC los personajes.**

Dos meses enteros habían pasado… el cuerpo torturado y rostizado de Raab fue encontrado en una especie de casona… se noto que quien lo había encontrado lo torturo de las peores maneras imaginables… y lo que era más sorprendente… es que seguía vivo… vivo pero con un trauma tal que jamás se recuperaría del estado comatoso…

La situación en Magnolia fue reportada al consejo como un "asunto cualquiera" sin embargo el Consejo de magos esta vez no puso ninguna queja ni investigación, Raab fue llevado a un manicomio donde permanecería en observación, aunque era improbable que despertase algún día…

El Gremio de Fairy Tail.

Las cosas habían vuelto a la rutina normal, misiones, peleas, básicamente todo se había normalizado… excepto por una cosa… Natsu.

Nadie podía negar ahora qué el chico estaba realmente enamorado, aunque en su actitud no cambiaba mucho (la verdad es que cualquiera que no lo viera demasiado, diría que es su actitud normal de siempre) la verdad es que se había vuelto mucho, pero mucho más posesivo con Lucy y sobreprotector, básicamente no la dejaba ir sola a ningún lugar, cosa que hizo notar mucho de la actitud del mago de fuego… y Lissana se percato de que se salvo de esa clase de posesividad del Dragón Slayer… ya que a ella le gustaba tener algo de libertad y era obvio que con Natsu era algo difícil.

Sin embargo esto tenía una razón, si bien Lucy ya se había recuperado prácticamente por completo (incluso pudo al fin volver a usar muchas de sus ropas antiguas) y ya por fin salía de nuevo en misiones… aun tenia de vez en cuando pesadillas con lo que había pasado… pesadillas que volvían cuando estaba sola…

Natsu al enterarse lo primero que hizo fue mudarse con Lucy, en un principio Happy les acompaño, pero después el gato decidió irse a vivir con el Maestro y dejarlos solos, una decisión que tomo en base a ciertas ideas que considero terminarían por completo con el suplicio de Lucy… algunas de ellas dadas por Cana

En el gremio.

-Así que… aun te llega recuerdos de ese día- dijo Lissana con calma.

-Si… aunque gracias al apoyo de todos ya no es tan constante pero… hay días en los que no puedo evitar pensar… ¿Qué habría pasado si no me hubieran encontrado? Si… ¿Si hubiera terminado embarazada de él? ¿SI Natsu no me hubiera ayudado?- dijo Lucy, Lissana le tomo la mano.

-No pienses en cosas sin sentido, sabes que Natsu jamás abandona a nadie… y menos a ti- dijo ella sonriéndole –Lucy, te contare algunas cosas, pero antes quisiera que me contaras… ¿Qué pensabas cuando paso eso? Sé que será raro, pero creo que si lo dejas salir podrá servir para que te liberes un poco.

-Bueno… yo… la verdad es que el día que fui… atacada, andaba muy distraída, no niego que hubieron ciertas cosas sospechosas pero en ese momento no las considere… mi mente la tenía en otras cosas- dijo Lucy, Lissana suspiro.

-¿En Natsu y en mi no es cierto? Me imagino que aun tenias esa charla con Gildartz en la cabeza- dijo Lissana con calma –Bueno, te lo repito, entre Natsu y yo solo hay amistad, si me gusto cuando éramos niños, pero bueno, no me iba a aferrar a alguien que solo me veía como una amiga, además, no maduro demasiado… al menos yo no lo logre, algo que tu si, deberías de haber tenido eso en cuenta.

-Gracias- dijo Lucy sonriéndole.

-Es más, te confesare algo… desde que volví, mis charlas con Natsu se centraban en una cosa… en ti- dijo ella sonriendo ante lo que Lucy se sorprendió

-¿En mi?- preguntó a lo que Lissana sonrió.

-Sí. Me contaba todas las misiones a las que iban como se quedaba a dormir a tu casa, todo lo que hacían… de verdad que, nosotros jamás hicimos ni la mitad de las cosas que hacen ustedes… yo, recuerdo que cuando Natsu una vez bromeando quemo mi vestido, quedamos peleados por casi un mes… y por lo que he oído tu lo perdonabas de inmediato… adema de que Cana y Levy me contaron ciertas cosillas que Natsu ha hecho y pues… yo no hubiera soportado ni la mitad.

-Ya veo- dijo apenada Lucy, Lissana le volvió a tomar la mano.

-Lucy, por lo que me han dicho y he visto eres una chica genial, ahora entiendo pro que Natsu te quiere tanto, es más, aunque la Lucy qué yo conocí en Edoras era tremendamente ruda, siempre supe que era una buena chica por todo el cariño que secretamente le daba al Natsu de allá… cuando te conocí, pues pensé que habría algo similar con Natsu y quise comprobarlo, pero como Natsu quería recuperar el tiempo perdido… pues ya ves, aunque creo que así pude conocerte mas, Natsu jamás dejaba de contar cosas sobre ti- dijo ella sonriéndole.

-No lo sabía, debió de ser incomodo- dijo Lucy –Mas por su historia de ambos.

-Anda Lucy, ya te dije que entre él y yo solo hubo un gusto infantil… y solo por mi parte, ya que a él jamás le intereso eso- dijo Lissana –y por cierto ¿Qué tal va su noviazgo?

-Bueno… yo diría que bien, Natsu… Natsu es mas considerado de lo que pensé, es cierto que es demasiado sobreprotector, pero entiendo que después de… de lo que paso no desee que mucha gente se me acerque, en especial otros hombres- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-Sí, aun recuerdo el tremendo puñetazo que le metió a Ichiya cuando por "accidente" se poso en tus piernas… o como casi castra a Hibiki por coquetearte- dijo Lissana riendo.

-Pobre Hibiki… solo me pregunto si ya estaba mejor- dijo Lucy riendo.

-Pues ya vez, Natsu pensó otra cosa- dijo Lissana –Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que regreses a casa, ya es tarde y a Natsu podrían darle sus ataques de paranoia si no te ve.

-Es cierto, je, mas por que Happy ya no le obedece con eso de andar de mi "chaperón", bueno no le culpo, me siento feliz que por fin él y Charle estén manteniendo una relación… con sus altibajos, pero al menos ya lo están intentando… aunque no me explico el por qué decidió ya no vivir con Natsu- dijo Lucy, Lissana le sonrió.

-Eso lo sabrás pronto- dijo y se marcho dejando a Lucy con dudas.

En el gremio, Phanter Lily solo suspiraba.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Gazille.

-Nada, es solo que pronto… muy pronto creo que empezaremos a ver a algunos nuevos exceded por aquí- dijo el gato negro, Gazille le miro confuso.

-¿Vendrán mas gatos al gremio? Pensé que habían dicho que volverían hasta que encontrasen a los otros que mandaron a Earthland- dijo Gazille, pero Lily le sonrió.

-No es eso… no sé si lo has notado, pero Happy y Charle están empezando a llevarse muy bien… bueno, no es solo por sus sentimientos… sino que ella está por entrar en celo- dijo con calma… a lo que Gazille escupió el licor que estaba bebiendo -¿Qué pasa?

-Hombre… no puedes hablar de eso tan a la ligera, además, ¿Qué no apenas empezaron a relacionarse? No veo por qué habrían de empezar a ponerse cariñosos tan pronto- dijo con seriedad el DS, Lily sonrió.

-Nuestra genética es distinta a la humana, cuando se llega a cierta edad y tenemos una pareja en potencia, la hembra empieza a soltar feromonas indicando si esta lista para ser "preñada" y el macho de su elección debe entonces cortejarla para así iniciar el proceso,, claro, en el caso de Excedeed jóvenes como ellos es muy improbable que tengan hijos… pero de que tendrán acción la tendrán, bueno, mas porque ellos no han vivido como exceded, muchos de los nuestros ya han pasado por una cierta preparación para no dejarse llevar por su lado más salvaje- dijo Lily con calma, Gazille solo le miro.

-De verdad me sorprende con qué facilidad hablas de eso… ¿Qué acaso no tienes vergüenza?- preguntó Gazille con sorna.

-No es que no la tenga, es algo natural en el cortejo, además… es divertido ver todo lo que pasan los más jóvenes… y por cierto, últimamente hay muchas feromonas en el ambiente… je, algo me dice que no tardaremos mucho en que uno de ustedes ande estrenando camada- dijo el gato, Gazille le miro confuso.

-Hey, ¿De qué demonios hablas?- preguntó el DS de hierro.

-Oh, no te preocupes, aunque he notado las miraditas que le lanzas a esa chica Mcgarden y las que Juvia le lanza a Gray, no me refiero a ustedes… pero si he notado que ese Dragón Slayer de fuego y la chica… Lucy… como que andan en cierta tensión- dijo con seriedad.

-¿Lucy? Creo que exageras, con lo que le paso no creo que quiera tener sexo aun… y por cierto no ando dándole miradas a Levy- dijo el con seriedad.

-Si claro, te creo- dijo con sarcasmo el gato negro.

Lucy caminaba a su casa, suspiro, desde que Natsu se había "mudado" con ella, pues se sentía más segura, más alegre… aunque… aunque aun recordaba lo que Natsu le había dicho después de que se vengaron de Raab

"_Me voy a encargar de limpiar todo tu cuerpo"_

Se puso colorada… sabía que Natsu tal vez fuera medio inocente… pero esa insinuación… esa insinuación le causaba nervios… no lo negaba, antes de que Raab la… violara, ella ya había tenido fantasías con respecto a su primera vez… y en todas ellas estaba Natsu como protagonista… todo desde que Mirajane le había dicho que Natsu podría estar enamorado de ella… claro esa vez fue todo un error, pero la situación actual al menos confirmaba eso…

-Aun no sé cómo podríamos… hacer algo- dijo mientras que se estremecía… no lo negaba, estar viviendo con Natsu… le hacía sentirse rara… pese a la violación, a todo lo que le había hecho Raab… una parte de ella empezaba a encender un cierto deseo por Natsu… no lo entendía, pero sabía que tal vez… esa podría ser una solución…

-Además… Cana me dijo que es parte del proceso de recuperación- dijo para sí mientras que sacaba su llave y abría la puerta…

-¡LUCY! – Se escucho y ella pego un brinco -¿Dónde estabas? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué te tardaste? ¿No se te acerco nadie raro?- decía un enfadado y preocupado Natsu

-Cálmate, estaba comiendo algo con Lissana, nada mas- dijo Lucy sonriéndole, Natsu solo suspiro.

-Disculpa… es que me pongo algo nervioso aun, ya sabes… no es que te quiera encerrar o algo- dijo el apenado, Lucy le sonrió y se acerco a abrazarlo.

-No te preocupes… me siento feliz de que me cuides- dijo ella, Natsu solo trago saliva… no lo ponía nervioso que Lucy le abrazara… sino el hecho de que en las últimas noches había tenido toda clase de sueños… non santos acerca de ella… sabía que estaba mal, que Lucy aun tenia recuerdos de lo que le había hecho Raab pero… por dios, era hombre… y ahora que al fin sabía lo que sentía por ella, muchas de sus hormonas estaban más que despiertas… y le estaba costando trabajo contenerlas… y cada día que pasaba era aun peor…

Ya había hablado con el maestro de ello… y el maestro solo le dio "la charla" que le hizo estar semi traumado por una semana… lo malo es que no podía (ni quería) alejarse de Lucy… en primera… porque cada vez que se alejaba las pesadillas volvían… y en segunda, porque no soportaba la idea de dejarla sola… de que ella afrontara sus problemas sola… no quería dejarla para nada… tenía una imperiosa necesidad de estar a su lado… de curarla, de hacer que olvidara todo… y según Bixlow y Macao… había un método rápido.

-¿Natsu?- preguntó ella al verlo alelado.

-Perdón… es que pensaba- dijo él con pena, Lucy le sonrió.

-Te va a hacer daño- dijo burlona, Natsu solo fingió algo de enfado.

-Oye- dijo con una sonrisa mientras que Lucy reía, Natsu entonces le miro- Eres muy bella cuando ríes… fui un tarado por no notarlo antes… discúlpame- dijo él

-Gracias, pero no hay nada que disculpar, sé que no fue intencional- dijo ella mientras que rápidamente le daba un beso y después se dirigía al interior de la casa –Preparare algo para comer.

Natsu solo asintió mientras que la veía… no lo negaba desde su charla con el maestro… estaba deseando a Lucy… ya no solo estar con ella, ya no solo besarla… abrazarla… no… su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo más… había considerado de nuevo volver a su casa… pero tampoco era una opción realmente atrayente…

-Demonios… y ni siquiera puedo darme baños de agua helada- dijo al recordar como su misma magia terminaba calentando el agua con la que trataba de bajarse "el calor"

-¿Natsu? Te pregunte que si querías un poco de pan- dijo Lucy desde la pequeña cocina que tenía el departamento, Natsu solo suspiro… cada di estaba más desconcentrado.

-Si, por favor- dijo él.

La comida fue tranquila, Lucy y Natsu platicaron sobre las cosas que habían pasado en la última misión, que si bien había sido cerca (Natsu aun no permitía que Lucy fuera más lejos de Era) no por eso fue menos desastrosa de lo común (básicamente, destrozaron la zona por completo y usaron la mitad de la recompensa para pagar los destrozos ocasionados… pero al menos alcanzo para pagar la comida y algunas cosas… al menos se podía agradecer que los dueños de su casa… ya no le cobraran la renta)

Las horas pasaban, Lucy y Natsu platicaban en el sillón sobre trivialidades, reían y trataban de mantenerse calmados… pero el cálido clima no lo permitía que estuvieran muy confortables que digamos… mas porque desde hacía un poco mas de 15 días, ya Lucy de nuevo usaba sus ropas antiguas sin tanto problema, no solo eso, un par de veces olvido que Natsu ya vivía en su casa de ella y pues… llego a mostrarse con muy pocas ropas sin querer… o algo así… ya que inconscientemente estaba… deseando que Natsu la viese, que la desease, era como si su mismo cuerpo le ordenase qué hiciese eso… como si fuera el remedio para olvidar al fin las sensaciones que tuvo cuando Raab la tomo...

-Creo que es hora de dormir- dijo Lucy con algo de nerviosismo, Natsu asintió y ambos fueron a dormir, Lucy a su cama y Natsu a un catre que había metido en la casa de Lucy…

Las horas pasaron… Natsu solo daba vueltas en el catre de vez en cuando mirando a la rubia…

-"Demonios… que calor siento… ¿Cómo es eso posible? Es algo distinto al fuego… demonios, no encuentro como calmarlo"- pensaba mirando de reojo a Lucy, quien dormía…

Lucy estaba algo agitada… ese día… la luna se veía similar… similar al día en el que fue violada… y cuando logro conciliar el sueño… los recuerdos de ese día regresaron, casi siempre la simple presencia de Natsu bastaba para calmarla… pero ahora.

-¡NO!- exclamo despertando de golpe, Natsu se cayó del catre asustado por el grito.

-¡Lucy que pasa!- exclamo acercándose a ella, Lucy le abrazo.

-Otra vez… ese sueño… aun… aun lo recuerdo- dijo ella llorando, Natsu solo se aferro a ella –Natsu… aun recuerdo como me toco… no puedo eliminarlo… no puedo olvidarlo... no puedo… yo solo… -decía pero en eso Natsu la beso.

-Lucy… no pienses en eso, te lo dije antes, no permitiré que esos recuerdos estén en ti… te ayudare y limpiare toda…- dijo él, Lucy solo se sonrojo… permanecieron sentados algunos minutos… sintiendo la respiración del otro… y Lucy se percato de que por el calor… llevaba ropas muy ligeras.

Natsu estaba igual… al abrazarla no podía dejar de notar su pecho apretándose contra el de él… y se sintió demasiado excitado… por lo que volvió a besarla… el beso se alargo y… se hizo más intenso…

-Na…Natsu- dijo Lucy con la voz entrecortada.

-Te dije que te limpiaría ¿No? Pues es hora de que lo haga- dijo él con una voz ronca, Lucy se estremeció… pero algo en ella le hizo desear el toque del DS… el abrazo y la calidez…

El beso era aun mas apasionado, Lucy sentía que ardía en su interior… aun tenia leves recuerdos del sueño, pero la calidez de Natsu era abrumadora… le hacía pensar solo en él… solo en el Dragón Slayer… solo en Natsu Dragneel…

Las manos de ella se posaron en el pecho de Natsu… y con algo de temblor metió las manos en la camisa del pelirosa… este sonrió mientras qué con suavidad movía sus propias manos sobre el cuerpo de la rubia, esta tuvo un ligero estremecimiento que noto Natsu.

-Relájate… ya verás que todo estará bien- dijo él con ternura, Lucy le miro y vio que los ojos de Natsu no solo mostraban deseo… mostraban amor… el chico de verdad que había madurado –Después de hoy no volverás a recordar nada de lo que te hizo ese maldito.

Y procedió a besarla… con lentitud le levanto la blusa, Lucy se sintió cohibida, pero no lo detuvo… quedo con solo su bra cubriendo su torso, Natsu no se detuvo… beso el hombro de ella y cubrió de besos el área hasta bajar por la zona de los senos… con la boca bajo suavemente el bra dejando los senos de Lucy al aire, la chica solo se estremeció al sentir como Natsu masajeaba sus senos con los labios…

-Na… Natsu- dijo ella pero el sonrió… separo su rostro de sus senos y la beso mientras qué con sus manos lentamente el también empezaba a despojarse de la ropa… cuando Lucy vio el torso desnudo de Natsu… se percato de lo diferente que era…Raab era fornido, pero no era tan estético como Natsu… no… Natsu estaba mucho mejor… con suavidad toco el torso del chico… quien volvió a besarla y con suavidad la recostó… Lucy le miro y entonces supo que todo estaría bien.

-Lucy… eres hermosa… y créeme que me eh estado conteniendo desde hace días… pero no, es hora… yo te curare- dijo él con una sonrisa que enterneció aun mas a Lucy, Natsu entonces con suavidad la despojo de sus últimas prendas y la dejo desnuda sobre la cama, sonrió mientras que procedía a besar cada parte del cuerpo de la rubia, Lucy sentía un estremecimiento… y entonces como si algo se quebrara, cualquier recuerdo que tuviera de la violación se resquebrajo siendo sustituido por las sensaciones de placer que Natsu le daba…

-Natsu… - dijo ella mientras que los labios de Natsu recorrían su abdomen… Natsu entonces le sonrió y se coloco sobre ella mientras que con suavidad acariciaba su cabello.

-Te Amo- dijo él mientras que se posicionaba… Lucy tuvo un estremecimiento… cuando Raab la penetro no tuvo ningún cuidado… fue doloroso… cruel… tenía miedo… pero con Natsu había algo distinto… era como si su cuerpo se lo pidiera… lo deseara… deseara tenerlo dentro de ella…

Natsu solo le miro y la beso de nuevo… y con suavidad inicio el acto amatorio… Lucy se movió un poco… era… era distinto… Natsu entro en ella con suavidad… con dulzura… la hizo sentirse bien, genial, excitada… amada…

Natsu se movía en ella… entonces todos los recuerdos de la violación se borraron… Natsu tenía razón… estaba limpiándola… eliminando esos malos recuerdos sustituyéndolos por buenos recuerdos… por buenas pasiones… el dolor se desvanecía para dar cabida al placer a la necesidad de estar el uno con el otro…

Los movimientos de ambos se hacían ms intensos… Lucy apretó con fuerza sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Natsu y enterró levemente sus uñas… Natsu aumento la intensidad de sus embestidas mientras que…

-¡Natsu!- exclamo al sentir como un verdadero orgasmo llegaba a ella… entonces Natsu se dejo caer al llegar el también al orgasmo.

Ambos solo se miraron… jadeantes… sudorosos… y sonrieron…

Entonces ambos solo se durmieron… ya habría más tiempo para hablar después… ahora tenían todo el tiempo del mundo… no sabían que ciertos eventos empezaron a avanzar gracias a eso…

Y los días avanzaron…

Happy y Charle pasaron por situaciones muy vergonzosas a raíz de la etapa de celo, mas por que el cortejo salvaje de los Exceded era… ridículo (Happy con pancartas y cantándole a Charle por las noches con mariachi era demasiado para muchos), Phanter Lily que en un principio se divertía con lo que pasaba, termino siendo una especie de "padre" explicándoles a ambos que hacer para controlarse, el modo de vida de pareja de los Exceded, métodos anticonceptivos, paternidad responsable… vamos que les tuvo que dar una cátedra hasta de cuidados femeninos a Charle… de haberlo sabido mejor ni se hubiera burlado de ellos.

EN el caso de Natsu y Lucy, su relación se afianzo mucho después de esa noche, Lucy al fin se había recobrado por completo, la violación ahora era un simple recuerdo que se desvanecía con rapidez… aunque ella y el equipo más poderoso habían hecho un pequeño viaje donde Lucy conoció a una de las victimas de Raab, la chica también había sido maga estelar y había usado llaves de bronce, aunque las regalo todas después del incidente… Lucy vio que la chica había tenido al hijo de su agresor, pero aunque era hijo de Raab, la chica había cuidado al chico como si no lo fuera y le inculco un gran respeto a las mujeres, Lucy solo pudo sentir empatía por la chica.

Lissana y Lucy mejoraron su amistad aun mas, siendo unas amigas casi inseparables, lo que a muchos sorprendía mas por que la historia antigua de Natsu y Lissana aun estaba en las mentes de algunos.

Cana también fue un gran apoyo para Lucy, e incluso les acompaño a un par de misiones.

Wendy también se recupero de haber visto la mente de Lucy y ya estaba completamente en funciones, aunque le asustaba un poco Charle… en su etapa de Celo era demasiado hormonal y se enfadaba por todo… al doble que antes.

Después de su error, Gildartz dio su Visto bueno a la relación y tuvo que admitir que Lucy era una chica impresionante… incluso le insinuó a Natsu que si él fuera 10 años más joven se hubiera lanzado a por la rubia… cosa que no le gusto a Natsu…

Quizás por ello, anduvo demasiado pegado a ella esos días… aunque… eso no era excusa para que la actividad sexual de ambos fuera tan continua… básicamente… Lucy le agarro un cierto gusto al sexo gracias a Natsu… lo que solo hacía que las noches de ambos fueran demasiado agitadas… y que la costumbre de Erza y Gray de irse a meter también a la casa de Lucy se borrara al "caerlos" en plena movida…

3 Meses después.

-Calma Natsu, de seguro es solo una infección en el estomago- decía Erza.

-Con todo lo que ha comido es obvio que se iba a enfermar- dijo Gray con calma.

-Aye, últimamente Lucy come más que todos nosotros juntos y hace mezclas de lo más raras…aunque ese pecado con chocolate y menta sabia delicioso- dijo Happy sonriendo.

-Creo que vomitare- dijo Wendy recordando eso.

-No me lo recuerdes- dijo Natsu con la cara azul… solo suspiro mientras que esperaban a que Lucy saliera de consulta… se había estado sintiendo mal, mareada, con nauseas… y unos extraños antojos de toda clase de chatarra… así que la habían llevado a una consulta médica.

-Parece que ya salen- dijo Gray mientras que Lucy y el médico salían… Lucy se veía claramente asombrada, Natsu entonces reconoció al doctor, era el mismo que la había atendido después de la violación.

-¿Lucy? ¿Paso algo?- pregunto Natsu confuso al ver la cara de Lucy.

-Ah… tu de nuevo- dijo sonriendo el doctor –No, no es nada malo, pero solo quisiera hacerte una pregunta… ¿Ella y tú han mantenido relaciones?- preguntó mirando a Natsu.

-¿Eh? Ah… pues sí, pero que… acaso le paso algo a Lucy por eso- dijo Natsu preocupado, Lucy solo le miro y sonrio al igual que el doctor, por lo que todos solo le miraron confusos.

-No es nada malo… solo que… ella esta embarazada- dijo el doctor .

Todos solo le miraron…

-¡QUE!- fue todo lo que dijo el grupo.

Minutos después de la sorpresa.

-Vaya, felicidades Lucy- dijo Erza sonriente.

-Je, vaya, Natsu si que saliste directo- dijo Gray sonriéndole a un sorprendido Natsu.

-¡Aye! ¡Van a haber pequeños Natsus y Lucys!- exclamo Happy.

-Felicidades Lucy- dijo Wendy sonriendo.

-Gracias… la verdad es que… bueno, no me lo esperaba- dijo ella, Natsu le miro y vio la expresión feliz de Lucy, por lo que sonrió.

-Lucy- dijo acercándose a ella, Lucy le miro algo apenada, la reacción de Natsu era algo ambigua, pero no le importaba, era obvio que no se lo esperaba y… de pronto le beso…

-Natsu- dijo cuando se separaron.

-Gracias- dijo el sonriendo.

-Bueno, eh, no me gusta interrumpir momentos tan tiernos pero aun hay algunas pruebas que hacer, además, je, creo que el maestro Makarov no les comento nada- dijo el doctor.

-¿Nada de qué?- pregunto Erza confusa.

-Oh, es que… bueno, después de "lo que paso" pues la señorita Heartfilia quedo extremadamente fértil, por lo que las posibilidades de embarazo en caso de mantener relaciones eran enormes, claro, no imaginamos que ella fuera a tener relaciones tan pronto… por lo que existe la posibilidad de que tenga un embarazo múltiple- dijo el Doctor… haciendo que todos palidecieran..

-¿Múltiple?- preguntó Lucy.

-¿Como es eso? Preguntó Natsu.

-Bueno, si mantuvieron relaciones muchas veces seguidas, tal vez podrían tener gemelos o hasta trillizos- dijo el doctor… y entonces tanto Natsu como Lucy se desmayaron.

-Creo que fue demasiado para ellos- dijo Erza con calma.

-Auch… si tienen más de dos creo que deberán de buscarse una casa más grande- dijo Wendy.

-Aye- dijeron Happy y Gray al unisonó.

-Creo que más de uno se infartara al saberlo… aunque qué bueno que no vino Charle, con lo hormonal que aun esta por esa nueva etapa de celo… - dijo Erza recordando los cambios emocionales de Charle.

Después de volver a Magnolia, la noticia fue recibida con algarabía por el gremio… y aunque aun no sabían si Lucy tendría un solo bebe o varios… al menos eso llenaba de felicidad los corazones de los miembros de Fairy Tail…

La fiesta que organizaron los miembros duro bastante… con bebidas que circulaban como agua ante todos los miembros del gremio… y obviamente todos se acababan no solo en felicitaciones,. Sino en decirle a alguna otra parejita que a ver cuando se ponían vivos para que Natsu y Lucy no estuvieran al frente de la siguiente generación de padres de FT….

Y está claro que Juvia trato por todos los medios de engatusar a Gray… cosa que por desgracia le salió mal, aunque logro que Alzack y Bisca se decidieran a intentar dar el inicio a una relación…

8 meses después.

-Vaya que ha crecido- dijo Wendy viendo el vientre de Lucy, esta solo le sonrió.

-Hum, al menos el doctor confirmo que solo serán gemelos… ¿Ya decidieron como se llamaran?- preguntó Lissana sonriendo.

-Aun no, la verdad es que con todo lo que hay que preparar… y con Natsu de arriba para abajo… pues no hemos tenido tiempo de pensarlo- dijo Lucy.

-Aun así, me sorprende que el mismo Natsu haya decidido que deben de casaras entes de que nazcan los bebés- dijo Erza sonriendo.

-Bueno, después de que Loki y el Maestro "hablaran" con él, creo que se decidió a hacerlo todo de modo correcto- dijo Lucy aun recordando lo golpeado que Natsu regreso ese día –Además, decidimos esperar a saber si serian niños o niñas y dejar que los padrinos decidan- dijo Lucy.

-¿Y ya decididste quienes van a ser?- dijo Cana.

-Bueno… aun no- respondió la rubia.

-Ah, Lu-chan, como tu gran amiga y lectora de tus proyectos de novela yo debería de ser la madrina de tus hijos- dijo Levy sonriendo.

-No, yo creo que ese honor debería de recaer en mi, además, somos compañeras de equipo- dijo Erza.

-¿Por qué no lo decidimos con Piedra, papel o tijeras?- dijo Cana y entonces las tres empezaron a discutir mientras que Lucy, Lissana y Wendy solo les miraban con pena.

-Bueno, creo que pese a todo… al final todo salió bien no- dijo Wendy sonriendo.

-Si… la verdad es que no hay mal que por bien no venga- dijo Lucy sonriendo –Hum… me pregunto cómo reaccionaran cuando sepan que ya le había prometido a Juvia ser la madrina con la condición que no le pusiera algún nombre relacionado con Gray.

-Creo que va a arder Troya- dijo Lissana y las tres empezaron a reir.

Lucy solo miro a al cielo… y sonrió, pese a todo lo malo que le había pasado, no podía pedir un mejor apoyo para ella que su familia… su gremio, Fairy Tail… y en especial del hombre que amaba y que pronto seria el padre de sus hijos… si bien era cierto pasarían problemas pero… ella estaba dispuesta a afrontarlos, además de que no estaba sola…

Tenía la confianza de que todo saldría bien…

Final Shot End

Bien, como este Shot se alargo demasiado decidí cortarlo allí, y dejar todo lo extra para el Epilogo, este es el Shot final claro está, pero el epilogo es algo que nunca dejo, je además de que me alargue mucho y no quería encimar todo.

Espero no haber quedado muy pasteloso no vuelvo a tener un maratón de películas románticas, no podía dejar de pensar en eso, je, bien espero les haya gustado, je, Natsu se anoto un gol con Lucy y ahora esperan gemelos, je, en el epilogo verán algunas de las desventuras del Dragón Slayer y algunas cosillas extras, je, gracias a todos por leer el fic y espero que me puedan seguir en próximos proyectos.

Mucha suerte.

Nos vemos en el Epilogo, pronto en esta misma pagina, y por el mismo baticanal.


	11. EPILOGO

**Recuperando la confianza**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Epilogo.**

9 años pasaron…la situación para los padres primerizos fue en un principio dura, si bien contaban con el apoyo de todo el gremio, los cuidados para una mujer que está embarazada de gemelos eran más que para una mujer con embarazo normal.

Natsu por primera vez supo lo que era una verdadera responsabilidad familiar (Happy siempre fue muy independiente por lo que realmente no tuvo problemas con él cuando lo crio, pero una Lucy embarazada era otro caso), el apoyo de varios miembros del gremio, en especial el Maestro y Elfman fue de mucha ayuda (Gildartz hubiera dado consejos… pero no mucho después supo la verdad sobre Cana y sufrió un shock al saber que tenía una hija y el mismo se autodescalifico para dar consejos sobre crianza de hijos)

En el caso de Lucy… bueno, sus espíritus se auto-invocaban para prodigarle cuidados, incluso Acuario resulto ser muy dulce con ella en ese aspecto, Aries y Virgo se dedicaron a preparar toda clase de enseres para los bebes, así como Loki que se auto-comisiono para cuidar a Lucy mientras que Natsu no estuviera (a fin de cuentas, no podían vivir de la caridad) mientras que Plue y otros más permanecían al cuidado de la rubia.

El día del nacimiento de los bebes fue de lo mas… extraño, por motivos de una alineación planetaria todos los espíritus tuvieron que regresar al mundo espiritual, peor aún, había habido muchas peticiones de trabajo y casi no había nadie en el gremio más que Juvia y Gray (los tres hermanos para recordar momentos pasados salieron de misión juntos, el Maestro había ido a una reunión, Erza había acompañado a Natsu junto con Gazille y Levi, Wendy, Happy y Charle también habían salido)

Sobra decir que había una fuerte tormenta, así que Gray y Juvia tuvieron que encargarse del parto de Lucy solos… y en la casa de esta.

Sufrieron, lloraron, patalearon pero al final el trabajo conjunto de ambos logro el milagro, los dos gemelos (un niño y una niña) nacieron con salud… Lucy les hizo una broma sobre lo bien que se veían con bebes en brazos y ambos solo se sonrojaron…

El bebe nació con el cabello blanquezco, levemente rosado, Gray decidió el nombre, recordando acerca de alguien que Natsu dijo haber conocido, le llamo Haru.

La niña nació rubia aunque con el tono más oscuro, casi tirando a castaña, Juvia decidió el nombre de Elie.

Cuando Natsu y los demás regresaron recibieron la agradable sorpresa de ver a los pequeños…

Al año siguiente Gray y Juvia empezaron a salir, la maga de agua cumplió su gran sueño, aunque nunca se pudo evitar que Gray terminara siempre desnudo, y como los hombres con novia son más codiciados… bueno, Juvia paso varias noches en la cárcel por "agresión" a la "zorras" que iban tras su Gray sama.

La relación funciono pese a todo y dos años después Juvia consiguió otro sueño, llegar al altar con Gray… claro, aun tenía que purgar con tres condenas por agresión… y Gray dos por exhibicionismo y ambos una por haber sido "caídos en la movida" en un parque público.

Lissana fue un enorme apoyo para la pareja e incluso fue dama de honor de Lucy durante su boda… más tarde empezó una relación con el recién reaceptado Laxus Dreyar.

Otros como Erza lograron alcanzar un cierto grado de felicidad, después de una serie de eventos que terminaron en la eliminación del Consejo, Jerall fue liberado y reinicio su relación con Erza, obviamente el estar tanto tiempo alejados hizo que… las pasiones se desbordaran dando como pie a una pequeña niña de que fue bautizada como Irie.

Happy y Charle no pudieron superar la época de celo… dos años después una buena cantidad de micro exceded pululaban en el gremio… y ambos gatos saben lo que es la paternidad… además de que el pobre Lily supo que ser el exceded mayor, lo convirtió en el niñero de todos los bebés.

Wendy creció volviéndose idéntica a su contraparte de Edoras… y se volvió muy popular pese a su juventud… por lo que no le faltaban pretendientes… y ella se volvió bastante picara sabiendo aprovechar eso a su favor.

Gazille resulto tal y como lo dijo Phanterlily, el Dragón Slayer de Hierro termino saliendo con Levy… actualmente están pasando por una buena racha.

Básicamente el gremio ha ido creciendo, pasaron muchas cosas pero seguían mostrando esa fortaleza y poder que los caracterizaba… su unidad y sentimiento de familia.

Hoy.

-Haru, Elie, ya volvimos- decía Lucy sonriendo.

-Hey mocosos, ya regresamos y trajimos regalos- dijo Natsu sonriendo.

-Natsu, no les llames así- dijo Happy enfadado.

-Bueno, si se comportaran mejor se les podría definir de otra manera- dijo Charle.

-¡Papi!- exclamo una pequeña corriendo a donde Natsu seguida de una pequeña Exceded.

-Hey Elie- dijo Natsu abrazando a su hija.

-¿Dónde está Haru?- pregunto Lucy buscando a su hijo.

-Aquí estoy mami- dijo un pequeño acompañado por otro exceded.

-Merle, Lucky, espero que se hayan portado bien con los niños- dijo Charle a sus hijos.

-¡Aye!- dijeron los pequeños exceded mientras qué Happy sonreía.

-¡Si, regalos!- decía Elie sonriente mientras qué Lucy solo sonreía, su hija era idéntica en carácter a Natsu mientras qué Haru era más parecido a ella.

-Por cierto, les tenemos una sorpresa- dijo Natsu sonriendo.

-¿La tía Erza vendrá de visita?- preguntó Haru emocionado… quería ver de nuevo a Irie.

-Je, a Haru le gusta Irie- dijo Elie burlona mientras que su hermano se sonrojaba.

-No… no es eso… chicos… pronto tendrán un nuevo hermanito- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-¡En serio!- exclamo emocionada Elie mientras que Haru solo suspiraba.

-¿No estás feliz?- pregunto Natsu confuso.

-No es eso… es que apenas y soporto a Elie y ahora con otro… - dijo el niño haciendo que Lucy y Natsu empezaran a reír.

No cabía dudas, el mundo mejoraba, avanzaba y no dejaba de girar, Natsu sabía que Lucy por la maternidad pronto decidiría retirarse formalmente como maga y dedicarse de lleno a su familia, pero ya estaba enseñando a Haru la magia de Espíritus Estelares para que heredara sus llaves, Elie estaba siendo enseñada por Erza para la magia de Re-equip y sabia que Irie también estaba aprendiendo de ellas…

Sonrió mientras que miraba a su familia… no podía negarlo… era feliz, como nunca lo había sido… una pequeña risa salió de si mientras qué pensaba con pena como antes se había llegado a burlar de los hombres que se casaban.

-No cabe duda que los tiempos cambian… y la gente también- dijo mientras que se acercaba a su familia y sonriendo entraban a la casa que ahora les pertenecía.

Un día mas… y el principio de un futuro alegre para una nueva generación.

FIN

Espero les haya gustado el epilogo, disculpen lo corto pero así los hago yo, je, es raro que supere las mil palabras, por cierto como notaran me enfoque en resumir ciertos elementos y tome algunos nombres de otros personajes de Mashima para los hijos de los personajes, Haru y Elie de los protagonistas de Rave (aunque aquí son hermanos y no pareja) e Irie de Monster Hunter Orage.

Espero les gustase y agradezco a todos los que me siguieron en este fic que la verdad no pensé fuera a tener tan buena acogida, esperando que les agraden mis proyectos futuros me despido de este fic con un buen sabor de boca y rezándole a Mashima porque FT concrete de una vez el NatsuLucy (aunque los últimos caps aumentan mi esperanza)

Cuidense.


End file.
